Febril
by WildFlower084
Summary: Just when they thought things couldn't go worst, a strange illness beings to plague the entire city. Febril, spanish for fever. Riley has a fever. Takes place six months after The Body in the Park. Officially COMPLETED!
1. Fever of a 101

**Yet another story in the Bones/Booth futurefic. I've had this idea for a while now but I had to wait until Body in the Park was done to post it. Hope you like it. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

"_Good morning, Washington! It is 7:00 o'clock folks which means it is time for DC News with Raymond Doyle. Raymond?"_

"_Thank you, Paul."_

The voice of the radio announcer stirred Temperance and Booth from their slumber. As limbs stretched after a rather still good night's sleep, Raymond Doyle began babbling about the latest development in the latest crime case in the city. Temperance barely listened, even though she should've had, since Raymond was talking about the body she had identified the previous day. But she didn't care. Just like every morning. Just like every morning where she had to wake up next a cold and angry Seeley Booth. Just like every morning for the last four months.

This morning was no different. No words were spoken as the married couple got out of bed, one walking off to the master bedroom's bathroom and the other to the main one. No words were spoken as the couple marched downstairs to prepare everything for their kids' breakfast nor were any words said when they had walked back to the second floor, one to take a shower, the other to fetch the children. But Temperance preffered things like that. She didn't like arguing, especially in front of her children.

She had tried so hard to change her routine. Ryan had finally accepted on letting come home early every night (before-dinner early), didn't call her on week-ends to ask if she could work and had _definetely_ stopped trying to break-up the married couple. Booth had started therapy and had even tried his best not to be jealous but yet, something had changed. Despite all of their efforts, nothing had worked. They were just drifting further and further apart.

Lukas' room was dark, as always, and the first one on her way. She decided to wake him first. As she gently rocked him back to consciousness, she couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Booth. The same brown eyes, the same brown hair, the same face and even the same smile. He had her intelligence, she had to grant him that, and most likely her strength as well but besides that, he was all Booth.

_The only thing of Booth I have left._ She caught herself thinking. She was surprised at her own thoughts. She still had Booth. She still had his love. She just had to admit that with the way he was acting lately, it was hard tothink that there was still love between the two of them.

Lukas opened his eyes and smiled as the image of his blurry mother came into focus. He closed his eyes once again before yawning and stretching.

"It's time to get up, Luke." Temperance whispered.

Lukas nodded but didn't move. Temperance smiled tenderly.

"We're having pancakes for breakfast." She told him, knowing it would do the trick.

In an instant his eyes were open and Temperance wouldn't have been surprised to see him jumping out of the bed and running downstairs.

"Home-made?" he asked.

His daddy's pancakes were the best. He silently wished for home-made pancakes.

"Just the way you like them."

Lukas smiled.

"Come on. Get up, go downstairs and I'll be there in a minute. I just need to wake up your sister."

Lukas nodded. Temperance got up and walked out of the bedroom.

Riley's room was two doors down and Temperance passed the bathroom and Parker's empty bedroom on the way. Her daughter's door was closed, as always. Temperance opened it quietly, not to startle her daughter who usually slept lightly.

Just like her brother's room, Riley's room was just as dark and as much as she wanted to be quiet, Temperance just couldn't. Half-way through the room, she stepped on squeaking stuff animal. The noise startled her but didn't seem to wake up her daughter. She let out a sigh.

She sat on the bed, just like she had done with Lukas. She gently shook her daughter and was surprised when Riley's eyes didn't immediately shot open.

_Oh well. Maybe she's just really tired this morning._ Temperance told herself.

"Hey Baby." She whispered as Riley opened her eyes and whimpered. "It's time to get up."

Riley shook her head before closing her eyes again.

"Come on, Riley. You have to get up. You have to go to school."

Riley didn't move.

_So like her father._ Temperance thought. _Just as stubborn as he is._

"Five more minutes." She told her daughter before getting up.

Glancing one last time at her daughter in her bed, Temperance walked out of the room.

* * *

"Mommy! Can I have some orange juice?" Lukas asked as he took his third bite of pancakes. 

"Sure thing, Sweetie." Temperance replied as she opened the refrigerator door.

"Where's Riley?" Booth asked, lowering his newspaper.

"Still sleeping."

"Well shouldn't you wake her up?"

His tone was accusatory and Temperance immediately turned defensive. Lukas dropped his gaze to his plate.

_They're going to fight again._ He thought.

Temperance had been about to reply when a very tired-looking Riley walked in the kitchen. She quietly sat at her usual spot, not bothering to say hello to anybody. Crossing her arms on the table, she laid her head on them and closed her eyes.

"How come you're so sleepy this morning?" Booth asked his daughter as he ran his hand through her hair.

Riley didn't answer.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Temperance asked as she filled Lukas' glass with orange juice.

Riley shook her head. Both parents looked at each other. Riley loved pancakes.

"Rye what's wrong?" Temperance asked, crouching in front of her daughter.

Riley opened her eyes briefly before shutting them again.

"Sweetie, are you feeling alright?" Booth, suddenly concerned.

Riley never had that much trouble waking up.

The little girl shook her head. Temperance pressed her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Hmm..." she said. "She's a little warm. Maybe she should stay home."

Booth shrugged. Temperance rolled her eyes. She stood up and picked up her daughter.

"Come on, Rye. I'll bring you back to bed."

* * *

The thermometer beeped and Temperance knew it was time to take it out of her daughter's mouth. She flipped it over and read the number: 101F. 

_Slightly feverish._ Temperance thought.

She had been about to voice it when she noticed that Riley had already fallen back asleep. Kissing her gently on the top of the head, Temperance then stood up and walked out of the room.

In the living room, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. Pressing various numbers, she finally got a ring tone. She waited patiently for someone to answer. She didn't wait very long.

"Dr. Goodman? It's Temperance. Yes, I'm fine. Listen, I won't be able to come in to work today. Yes. It's Riley. She's sick and I can't send her to school. No. Well it looks like a fever. She hasn't thrown up or anyth-- Okay. Yes. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again."

Putting down the phone, she sighed loudly. She hated missing work.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review:-) There is more to come.**


	2. Emergency Pickup

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter. It was great to hear from you all! Keep them coming:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, as usual.**

* * *

The Jeffersonian was already buzzing with activity when Temperance stepped into the Medico-Lab a little after 8:00 am. Zach seemed to be running all over the place, Dr. Goodman was barking orders left and right and Zach's new student looked nailed to the floor, a stunned expression on her face. She felt someone viciously grab her arm the second she walked through the sliding doors. She turned around to see a very-serious, slightly panicking, Angela.

"What is going on here?" Temperance asked her best friend as the woman pulled her to the examination platform.

Temperance swiped her card before stepping onto the steps.

"There was a huge fire last night in a house outside of Washington. Twenty different bodies were recovered. Zach needs your help. There is no way he will be able to identify all of the bodies. There are also three skeletons that have been found in the closet of a house that has been empty for the past twenty years. Goodman has ordered you to analyze them."

Temperance nodded, stunned.

"Has Ryan called in?" Temperance asked, remembering she hadn't heard from her partner in over a week.

"Nope." Angela replied, shaking her head. "And God knows _I_ don't miss him."

And it was Angela's comment that made Temperance realize that she, herself, didn't miss her partner. She smiled.

"Well let's get started then." She said, cheerfully.

Angela eyed her friend suspiciously.

* * *

Temperance was hunched over the second body when a voice coming from a speaker announced an incoming call.

"Dr. Booth line 5 please. Dr. Booth line 5. Thank you!"

Frowning, Temperance slipped her gloves off her hands and headed towards her office. Picking up her phone, she pressed the Line 5 button and was surprised to see Riley's school's name appear on the caller ID. Was it possible that Riley was still sick? She looked perfectly fine at breakfast.

"Dr. Booth."

"Mrs Booth? This is Greta, the secretary at H.D. Cooke. I'm calling about Riley. She isn't feeling too well. She fell asleep at her desk and, when we checked her temperature, the thermometer read 101.6."

Temperance frowned even more. She had checked her daughter's temperature this morning and it had been fine.

"Okay. Either her dad or I will swing by to pick her up soon."

"Thanks, Mrs Booth. Riley will be waiting for you in the nurse's office."

"Okay. That's great. Thanks for calling." Temperance said before hanging up.

She sighed. What was she going to do? She couldn't possibly leave Zach to analyze all of the skeletons by himself. There were just so many of them. She looked back down at the phone. Maybe...

She picked up the phone once again and dialed a number she knew more than by heart. Several rings passed and Temperance was about to hang up when she heard a click.

"Booth." The familiar voice stated.

Her heart began racing like crazy. Was she nervous? Why? Because this was the first time she'd talk to him that day?

"Booth, it's me. Listen, Riley's sick and I was wondering if..."

"I can't go pick her up." Booth said, cutting her off. "I'm very busy here. I have two meetings today that I _cannot_ miss."

Temperance sighed loudly, frustrated.

"Booth, I'm busy too. There are twenty-three bodies to be examined, Zach's in way over his head. I can't let him do it alone."

"Then find a solution, Bones. I just can't leave work. Take pictures, bring them home. Just do whatever you have to do and go pick up our daughter."

"Booth, really... you could be more helpful."

She heard a sarcastic laugh at the other end of the line.

"Seriously, Bones. You should listen to your own advice. Be more helpful? I have been more than helpful in our marriage, Bones, and you know it. I took care of our children while you were running off with your partner, fighting crime and investigating. It's your turn now."

Temperance's eyes grew wide.

"Are we seriously going to talk about _that_ again? It's been six months, Booth. It's time you get over it."

She was pretty sure she felt him stiffen on his end. When he spoke again, his tone was cooler than it had ever been.

"Your daughter's waiting for you."

She heard a click and knew he had hung up. Fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, she hung up herself.

There was a tentative knock at her door and Temperance turned around to see Angela standing outside her office. She motioned to her to come in.

"Bren, are you okay?" Angela asked, concerned. "Who were you talking to?"

Temperance wiped a single tear that managed to fall.

"I was talking to Booth. Riley's still sick and I asked him to go pick her up at school and he said he was too busy to do it."

Angela nodded.

"But there's more to it, isn't there? You two have been having trouble for a while now, huh?"

It was Temperance's turn to nod.

"Yes, for the past four months."

"What happened?" Angela asked, remembering how her best friend had been happy after the Bradford case.

She had figured that whatever trouble the couple had gone through had been resolved and they would have gone back to being the happiest couple on the planet. But lately, she had sensed something wrong with her best friend and had known immediately that Booth was the reason. She just didn't know what happened.

"I don't know." Temperance replied, shaking her head. "One moment everything was great. We were even planning on having a third child. I was spending more time at home, we were having fun and it felt like the beginning of a relationship."

Temperance wiped a second tear. She cursed herself for being so weak. Why couldn't she stop crying?

"Then one morning, about four months ago, we woke up and Booth was in a pissy mood. I didn't think much of it but when he snapped at Lukas later that day, I knew something was wrong. When I tried to talk to him about it, he said to leave it alone and he didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. And it's been sort of like that ever since. He's been short with me but not our kids. We barely talk and when we do, we argue. We try not to in front of the children but I know they know something is up."

"Do you think you two will get a divorce?"

Temperance shook her head.

"I don't think so. He hasn't mentioned a divorce so I doubt that's what he wants. I just don't know what to do anymore, Ange."

Angela wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"First of all, you'll go pick up your daughter because she's not feeling well and that is what is important. Second of all, you will forget about Booth and how he didn't want to go get his daughter. You'll focus your attention on Riley because she needs it right now."

Temperance nodded. Angela released her best friend and wiped the third rebel tear.

"Thanks, Ange."

After taking snapshots of her skeletons, Temperance left the Jeffersonian feeling slightly better knowing she would at least be able to work from home.

* * *

Riley was sleeping when Temperance walked in the nurse's office at H.D. Cooke and one hand on her daughter's forehead confirmed her fears: she was still sick. She picked her up carefully and flung the child's schoolbag over her shoulder. Thanking the nurse, she walked out of the office.

The ride home was quiet and the only sound was Riley's slightly unsteady breathing. In her rearview mirror, Temperance casted worried glances at her daughter. Riley looked pale, paler than she had been the previous day and Temperance wondered what kind of infection Riley had caught this time.

_Maybe it's just the flu_. Temperance thought as she stopped at a red light.

Riley wasn't moving. She looked sound asleep. The light turned green. Temperance crossed the intersection and soon turned onto her street. Two corners and Temperance turned into her empty driveway. Parking her car, she then turned off the ignition and climbed out. Riley still hadn't woken up.

Temperance unbuckled the child's seatbelt and carefully took her out of the car. The child's limp body was heavy and Temperance had barely enough energy to walk up the two steps of her porch, unlocking the door and walking into the house. She looked at the stairs in front of her. The second floor immediately seemed miles away. She opted for the couch.

Placing Riley gently down onto it, she climbed upstairs to get the child her pillow, a blanket and her favorite teddy.

As she tucked her daughter in, Temperance couldn't help but notice the blueish colour of the child's lips. She frowned, confused, and wondered once again what kind of infection Riley had.

_We definetely have to take her to a doctor soon._ She thought.

Temperance kissed her daughter quickly on the forehead before walking out of the room, closing the living room doors behind her.

She fetched the photographs of the bodies from the car and settled at the kitchen table. She couldn't help casting worried glances at her daughter on the couch as she desperately tried to concentrate on her analysis.

She didn't know how long she had been trying to analyze the pictures in front of her when a screeching noise outside reached her ears. The school bus. Lukas was home.

_What time is it?_ She turned to look at the clock. It was past 3:30. Riley had been asleep for the past five hours.


	3. Febril

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Breakfast was unusually quiet this morning. Lukas and his parents sat at their kitchen table, each of them eating in complete silence. There was no Riley to lighten the mood and the adults were carefully avoiding speaking to one another. Every now and then, they'd look up from their bowl and blue and brown would make contact but they'd immediately look away.

Lukas ate quietly, worried about both his parents and his sister. He knew his sister was really sick and he wasn't aloud to go near her. She was always sleeping, locked up in her room, curtains drawn. He'd gone to visit her the previous night but he hadn't stayed for long. Her room was cold and he wasn't sure why.

The air was also so tense that he wished that Parker was home with them. When his big brother was home, his parents acted normally. Again, he was left confused. Had him or his sister done something and now his parents were mad? His eyes went from his sad mother to his angry father. He felt a lump in his throat that he swallowed, hard. He pushed his bowl aside.

"Eat your breakfast." His mother told him. "You barely took two spoonful."

She pushed the bowl back to him. Lukas sighed because picking up his spoon.

Temperance waited for everybody to be done eating before getting up and clearing the table. Booth folded his newspaper and placed it neatly on the corner of the table... just like he did every day.

_At least that is normal._ Lukas thought.

"Luke, you go get dressed. The bus will be here in fifteen minutes." He heard his mother say.

Temperance knew fully well that fifteen minutes wasn't going to be enough and that someone would have to drive him to school.

_Hopefully, Booth will accept._ She thought bitterly.

They were all running late this morning and Temperance still hadn't found anybody to babysit Riley while she was at work. She just couldn't afford to lose another day of work. They were already behind on the remains brought in two days ago and new ones were brought in practically every day.

She wasn't bothering asking Booth to stay home with his daughter. She already knew his answer. He'd say he was too busy at work, that he had this meeting he couldn't miss, and so on and so on.

She heard Lukas leave and walk up the stairs, his tiny feet making the steps under him creaking. Temperance smiled. She hadn't realized before today how much she loved that sound. For some reason, it made her feel safe.

She turned to see Booth staring at her, an indecipherable look in his eyes. She looked immediately away, uncomfortable. She wasn't used to him staring at her like that lately.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

Booth shrugged.

"Nothing. Just wondering."

"About what?"

He opened his mouth to reply but immediately closed it. Instead he sighed and got up.

"Nothing important." He said before walking out of the kitchen.

Temperance rolled her eyes and continued clearing the breakfast table.

* * *

Lukas hadn't missed the bus but only by a second. Temperance had waited until the yellow vehicle had turned the corner before walking back inside, frozen. She hadn't bothered with a coat and now she regretted it. February could be really cold.

She walked up the stairs and went to her room where she knew she'd find her husband.

"I need you to stay here with Riley today." Temperance said, tentatively.

She hadn't found a babysitter and asking Booth was the only option left. She knew it would probably lead to an argument but it was worth the shot. Maybe seeing his daughter so sick would have given him a change of heart.

Unfortunately for her, she soon found out that it hadn't.

"I can't. I have a meeting again today. I can't miss it." Booth replied, playing with the knot of his tie.

_Stupid thing._ He thought angrily.

"Well I really need to go to work. There are still skeletons to be identified. Zach didn't..."

"Are you deaf, Bones? I just said that I can't stay here."

Temperance glared at him. How dare he speak to her on that tone? Who did he think she was? She told him so but Booth didn't reply.

"Why can't you be more helpful? Your daughter is sick, Booth."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Booth asked, ignoring her question, as he crossed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Yes, we did but..."

"There's no buts." Booth replied as he squeezed toothpaste out of the tube and onto his toothbrush. "I just can't stay here with her today. I wish I could but I can't."

"Whatever." Temperance replied, before leaving her husband alone in the bathroom.

She stepped into the hallway and walked to her daughter's room.

The room was still cold, probably as cold as outside, but even so Riley slept with hardly any blankets covering her. She's the one who had complained about her room being too warm and Booth had practically shut down the heat completely. At first, Temperance had been a bit astonished by it but now she realized that maybe it had been a good idea.

She sat down on the bed and pressed her hand on her daughter's forehead. It seemed warm than the previous night. Temperance reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the thermometer. She tucked it under her baby's arm and waited a few minutes. The beeping announced that the thermometer was ready. She pulled it away and brought it up to her eyes.

The room was dark but Temperance could still see the numbers: 101.8. She knew that a temperature taken in the armpit was close to one degree lower than a temperature taken orally. This meant that Riley's temperature had gone up one degree. She immediately became worried.

Getting up, she casted one more glance at her daughter's sleeping form before walking quickly back to her bedroom.

"I'll stay with her today." Temperance informed her husband.

Booth, who was now standing in front of the mirror, didn't bother looking at her.

"Great to know you changed your mind." He said.

Turning around, he grabbed his suitcase from the bed and walked past her.

Temperance could feel her heart ached as she watched Booth walk out of the bedroom. She quietly followed him down the hall and the stairs and stopped when he reached the door. She watched him, from the stairs, as he put on his boots and coat. He grabbed his suitcase and opened the door.

He was stepping out in the cold air when he noticed his wife staring at him.

"What?" he asked, a bit harsher than he had wanted.

Temperance shook her head, tears stinging at the back of her eyes. She forced them where they were.

"Nothing." She replied, softly. "Nothing."

Booth sighed loudly and Temperance could have sworn she had seen a wave of sadness sweeping over his face but it was gone in an instant. She smiled sadly at him, thinking it had been a figment of her imagination, and watched as he turned around.

"She'll be okay." She heard him say as he walked away to the SUV.

Temperance sighed and closed the door.

* * *

"Hey Zach. How are things at the lab?" Temperance asked, sitting down in front of the videophone.

"Not so good, Dr. Booth. I really wish you were here to help. New bodies were brought in today by the FBI. It's like a crime wave or something. By the way, Ryan asked for you when he came today. Wanted to know how you were doing."

Temperance nodded.

"What did you tell him?"

"I just said that Riley was sick and that you were staying home with her."

"Thanks, Zach."

Zach shrugged before changing the subject back to the remains.

"I'm in way over my head and Goodman's going nuts because we're not making any progress. It's a good thing we have a videophone. I'll be able to fill you in."

Temperance nodded. She reached over for her clipboard and her pencil.

"Lay it on me, Zach."

Zach looked at her questioningly but didn't say anything. Instead, he began the fill-in.

Temperance felt like she had been writing for hours when, in fact, it had taken less than twenty minutes. She felt as though Zach had gone over everything she had needed to know and she thanked him for his help.

"No problem. That's what colleagues are for. How is Riley anyway?"

"Not good. Her fever went up again today. I just hope it comes down soon."

"Any other symptoms? Harsh breathing? Panting? Sweating? Nausea? Dizziness?"

Temperance shook her head.

"She sweats a bit but not much and she has none of the symptoms you mentioned. She just... sleeps. She barely eats. I think she had maybe half a small bowl of soup last night and she hasn't eaten anything yet."

Zach frowned.

"Maybe you should wake her up and give her some food. Maybe that's what's keeping her from getting better."

"I guess."

"And how's Booth taking it?"

She had been about to answer when a scream from the second floor reached her ears.

"MOMMY!"

In a flash, Temperance was on her feet, excusing herself to Zach before sprinting down the corridor and up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

She barged in the room to find Riley laying on her back, her eyes half-closed and breathing hard.

_Wow! It must have taken all of her strength to call me._ Temperance thought.

She stepped closer to the bed and noticed that her child's lips were dried and chapped.

"Mommy." Riley said, weakly. "I'm thirsty."

Temperance fought the urge to cry as she nodded numbly. She wished, at that instant, that Booth was here to comfort her.

"Mommy will be back in two minutes with a glass of water."

Riley nodded as she licked her lips, trying desperately to moisten them. She was so thirsty, her throat was dry and two minutes never seemed so long to her. Her mother finally returned to her room, a glass in her hand and sat down beside her. Riley sat up, slowly, and took the glass into her weak hands.

The plastic glass felt heavy and her hands began shaking under its weight. Temperance put her own hand under the glass and held it up to her daughter's lips. Riley drank quickly and soon the glass was empty.

"More." Riley said.

Worried, Temperance nodded and ran back down to the bathroom. She filled the glass once more, to the top, and walked back quickly, trying not to spill any of its content on the floor. Again, Riley drank quickly.

"Do you want more?"

Riley shook her head before laying back down and closing her eyes. In two seconds, she had fallen back asleep. Temperance kissed her burning forehead before getting up and walking out of the room.

Zach was still waiting for her when she sat back down at the table, suddenly exhausted.

"You don't look good, Dr. Booth." Zach said, worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little worried."

Zach nodded, knowingly.

Two minutes later, they were disconnecting.

It was past noon when Temperance finally decided to fix herself a sandwich. She was starving and bored. She flunk herself in front of the TV, plate on her lap and flipped through the channels. She finally settled, after two turns, for the local news. She wanted to know about the case she had been working on with the local police. But something entirely different caught her attention.

"A foreign disease is sweeping through Washington and has finally claimed its first victim. Jennifer Watson, 37, died of the strange illness last night after a week of suffering."

Temperance set down her sandwich, unable to take another bite.

"Watson is believed to have died from Febril, a south africain illness, that have been plaguing Washington residents for over two weeks now. Watson was the first case reported to a hospital staff but several dozens of other cases are believed to be going on throughout the city.

Febril started in Africa a year ago where the disease has already made thousands of death throughout the southern part of the continent. It is believed that the disease was brought here by accident by travellers who have recently visited the country of Kenya.

The victims of Febril suffer from extreme fevers and the illness can lead to deaths. The medical authorities have issued a health warning and are begging everybody who is suffering from some kind of flu or are having fevers of undetermined origins to consult with their doctors as soon as possible."

Temperance stared at the TV, dumbstruck. The word _Febril_ echoed through her head. Febril: fever in spanish. She shivered. Riley had a fever.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Coming soon: Booth's explanation as to why he is acting the way he is.**


	4. My Pain

**A/N: I spoke to Booth and he wishes to apologize for the way he's been acting. I told him that I wasn't planning on posting before Saturday morning but he said it couldn't wait that long. After much begging, I finallyagreed to post hisapology. He hopes that his explaination will be enough to make you all forgive him.**

* * *

I know I was rude to her this morning and I feel terrible right now. I really hope she doesn't think that I don't love anymore. God, it's actually quite the opposite of that. There are no words that can describe how much I love her and how much she means to me. Unfortunaely, there are also no words that can describe how much I'm hurting at the moment. I have this nagging pain that seems to have sign a year-long lease with my heart. It has settled there and doesn't seem to want to leave. It squeezed every ounce of happiness I had in me. My chest now hurts from the pain I'm feeling and I have trouble breathing. Breathing has now become a chore. If she only knew all of that. If only she knew why I'm suddenly like this. But I just can't tell her. Not right now, anyway. 

I know she's hurt the way I've been acting but I just can't help it. The nagging pain frustrates me. I feel like it's all I can feel lately. It annoys me and frustrates because I don't like the person I've become because of it. It seems like all I can do is snap at the people I love the most in the entire world. I'm pushing my wife away from me. We're drifting apart and it's all because of me. That thought definetely doesn't make me feel better. To her, I've become heartless. She thinks that I don't care but I do.

It doesn't show but I _am_ worried about Riley. There's this african disease called Febril going around the city and I'm afraid my daughter has caught it. How in the world, I don't know, but somehow she did. Nobody yet has survived this illness and I'm afraid, if it turns out that Riley has in fact caught it, that my daughter is going to die. I don't want her to die. My daughter is my life and I don't know what I would do without her. Sometimes, I feel like Riley is the glue that holds us all together as a family. Maybe it's because she almost died at her birth. Maybe that's why I see her the way I do today. If she had died, we wouldn't have been a complete family. There would have been one person missing. She was sick five years ago and here she is sick again. She survived back then but I'm not sure if she's going to make it this time. I'm scared.

I'm panicking right now even though there is a big chance that Riley hasn't caught Febril. Yet, I'm still freaking out. It's because of the Pain, I know, but as much as I try to tell myself that I'm worried probably for no reason, I just can't calm down. To quote my wife, I'm being irrational and I know it. I just can't help it.

There are so many things I wish I could tell my wife but I just don't know how to put it into words. I've never been good with them anyway. As a child, I was told to take things like a man; meaning, I wasn't aloud to cry openly and I had to deal with my problems and solve them on my own. Today that's playing a trick on me because I just can't keep things to myself anymore. Too many things have happened to me: my time in the army, the people I have killed, the gambling, Parker. All of that made who I am today and that person just can't keep things to himself anymore.

I have a therapist but it's just not enough. I need my wife. I need her support. I need to know she still loves me and that, no matter what happens, she'll be by my side and supporting me quietly. I don't need her to tell me what to do. I just want her unconditonnal support. Just _that_ can make a big difference.

She doesn't know what's been going on in my life in the past months and I'm afraid that, if I tell her, she'll kill me. Or worst... that she'll lose all the respect she had for me. What I've done is simply horrible and I know it. I try my best to fight my urges but, sometimes, I just can't. They get the better of it. Just like last week. I succumbed to them once again. Each time, I feel guilty. Each time, I'm afraid to go home and face her. I know I'll have to tell her someday. It's not fair to her but I just can't bring myself to be honest with her just yet.

The real victim in all of this is Lukas. He doesn't say it but I know he thinks it's his fault his mother and I are fighting. If only he knew... If only I could find a way to show him that it's not his fault. It pains me to think that he might feel responsible for all of this. Never will my little boy, my pal, be the problem in our couple. _I'm_ the problem. I'm _a_ problem that I just don't know how to solve.

We were planning on having another babyt but I think that project went down the drain. We tried for... three months. Three nice months, no doubt, but nothing happened. It's made me feel useless. How could I be a good husband if I couldn't even give the woman I love another baby?

Work is the only place where I feel competent and needed. I feel like I am somebody there. I'm almost sure that Cullen will choose me to be his successor. Who else could it be? I'm currently his assistant. I hire new agents, I arrange training courses. The other agents come see me when they have a problem now. Not Cullen. Me.

With my new position, though, comes a whole new type of stress. I have to deal with all sorts of problems and there are so many of them that I don't even have time to deal with my own. Maybe I need a vacation away from all of this. Maybe that's what I need. But I can't afford one right now. Riley is sick. She needs both parents by her side.

Tomorrow is Friday. I can't stay home with Riley because I have yet another important meeting; this time, with my therapist. It's time I start being honest with him. I've been lying to him lately too. Man, I hadn't realized how many people I have been lying to. It's unbelievable. I think it's time I start being honest. Maybe that will help.

I'll start with Temperance. God, just saying her name like this makes my heart beat faster. I'm beginning to wonder why I haven't called her that in a while. I just love the sound of her name. Temperance. Yes, she deserves to be the first one. Tonight, I'll tell her that I love her. I can't even remember the last time I told her. She acts all tough and independent but I know that she needs to be told that I love her. But it's the furthest I can go with her for now. Someday, I'll tell her the whole truth. Just not tonight.

I'll also talk to Lukas. He needs to feel reassured, he needs to know that whatever is going on between his mother and I is not his fault.

Monday, I'll offer to stay home with Rye so Tempe can go to work. I know how much she misses it and, again, I feel guilty because I haven't been available for her. She's right. I wasn't very helpful.

Yes. I'll start being honest. Maybe by being honest, I'll finally be able to get ride of that pain that's been consuming me for the past four months. Maybe, by being honest, my problems will seem less difficult to solve. Maybe... just maybe.


	5. Promise Fulfilled

**A/N: Sorry last chapter was confusing for some of you. Everything gets cleared up in a couple of chapters. Until then, enjoy the rest of the story:-)**

_

* * *

_

_"Okay. I've had enough! Tomorrow, we're bringing her to the doctor's!" _

That had been what Booth had said just before they had climbed in to bed and Temperance had a feeling he had forced himself not to add that she should have done that a long time ago. She felt guilty even though he hadn't said it because she knew he was right. She should have brought Riley to see her pediatrician the first day she had been sick but she had been too caught up in her work to do anything. She guessed she just figured that her daughter would get well soon and that eveverything would be over in a matter of days. How could she have been so wrong? Riley had been sick for almost four days and she was far from getting better.

Temperance turned to look at her clock. It was a little past three in the morning. She sighed. She doubted she would get any sleep tonight. Booth, on the other hand, was sleeping heavily beside her and the only noise in the room came from his deep and steady breathing. She wondered how he could sleep so well when his sick daughter was in the next room and his wife was tossing and turning in their bed.

She remembered the nights when she had been tossing and turning and Booth would wake up just for her and force himself to stay awake while he'd give her a massage or a backrub until she fell asleep. She sighed as it hit her that he hadn't done that in over a year.

She turned to look at him. What had happened to them? They used to be so happy and so in love and now they barely spoke. As she looked at his face, examining the features she knew so well, she wondered, more importantly, about what had happened to him. Was she responsible for his change of heart? Was he? What had happened inside his mind that had changed him so much? All of his anger seemed directed to her. Why was that? She must have done something wrong to angry him. Why wasn't he telling her?

She tried to think things through logically. Logic always helped her understand situations. She had a feeling that this time it wouldn't help. She tried it anyway.

The most logical place to start was probably at the end of the Bradford case. Things had been rough between them during the entire case, going from tender and loving to anger and arguments. She had threatened to divorce, tired of the jealousy, if he didn't change his behaviour and he, himself, had considered it. But when she had gone to him in a moment of pure weakness, he had admitted that he had no intention to call the lawyer and the subject of divorce had never been mentioned again. It couldn't be because he wanted to divorce. He would have told her.

Just like he had promised, they had talked about having another baby. They had tried often yet she still hadn't gotten pregnant. Could it be what was bothering him? She couldn't understand why. She was the one who wanted another baby. Booth had just agreed with her. She was the one who should have been upset over it. Not him. No. That wasn't the reason. There just had to be another one.

What else had there been after that? Well, she couldn't forget the fact that Booth had started his therapy. His therapist, Dr. Jordan, was the best in the Washington area. Booth had apparently met him when he had had enough of his gambling problems but he hadn't seen the man in years before he called him up six months ago. Could it be that Booth had realized something while in therapy and that now he held a grudge against her? It was after he had started his therapy that things had changed.

Nothing else out of the ordinary had happened afterwards. At first, things hadn't been so bad. They just argued more than they did usually. Then night came, all the anger seemed to have dissolved and they'd "practice" making their new baby. She smiled at that thought but the smile quickly faded away. They hadn't tried for a baby in three months. Turning to him once again, she wondered how he could do it. Did he have a mistress? She pushed that thought aside immediately, not wanting to think about it. Besides, Booth would never cheat, especially not after experiencing it first hand. She cluthed the blanket as she thought about Tessa. She still couldn't believe that she had cheated on him.

Things had just degenerated. They had gone from fighting two or three times a day to up to ten times. After a month or two, they had just stopped talking to one another. Booth still helped her around the house but no words were spoken. It was like the silence treatment she would give her parents whenever she was mad at them. But Booth wasn't immature like she was.

She yawned widely and noticed that her eyelids felt heavy. Maybe she would get some sleep tonight after all. She closed her eyes and settled herself comfortably in her bed. Beside her, Booth turned onto his side, facing away from her.

He would have turned onto my side before. Temperance caught herself thinking.

Her eyes shot back open. She hadn't realized it herself until just now. When had she become this dependent and clingy person? This person who felt hurt by the stupidest move in the world? So Booth had turned the other way in his sleep. Big deal. He had done it before and she hadn't minded. Could this be the reason why Booth and her were drifting away? She had always been this independent woman and now she had turned the opposite. Maybe Booth was tired of it.

She sighed, more in frustration to herself. She was now being paranoid, thus completely irrational and she knew it. Turning towards her husband, she threw her arm over him. She felt him instinctively grabbed her arm and pull it close towards his chest. She took it as a good sign. Minutes later, she was falling asleep.

* * *

The doctor's office was pratically full when Temperance walked in the waiting room, Booth following closely behind her with an asleep and heavy Riley in his arms. They managed to cross the room, avoiding and overstepping toys and children. A couple with no children moved over on the bench to make some room for them. Temperance nodded, thankfully, to the woman. The woman turned her attention back to her magazine. 

The waiting room was noisy and Temperance wondred which one of these children were actually sick. They all seemed in good health as she watched them play with their toys. She came to the conclusion that most of them were probably here because of their parents who were slightly panicking because of the Febril epidemic.

Beside her, Booth was clinging to their daughter like a lifeline. It had taken Booth and Temperance hours before they were able to pull the child out of bed. She was just too weak and could barely stand up. Temperance knew that, if Booth loosened his grip even just a little, Riley would slip out of his arms. Reaching out for her daughter's hair, Temperance ran her hand gently through it.

There had been another death the previous night. A twenty-five year old man, this time, had passed away after two weeks of fever and suffering. Ten more cases had been reported and five people were now in intensive care. The number of cases just kept on growing and, as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair, Temperance wished that Riley hadn't caught the strange illness. Nobody had survived it yet.

The parents both looked up to see a nurse appear at the door, mask covering her mouth and latex gloves on her hands. Riley's name was called and Booth and Temperance got up. The nurse led them to a room down the hall and Temperance wondred if Dr. Blooms had switched offices. Not that it mattered, really. She was just curious. The doors to the other offices were closed.

The pediatrician was waiting for them in the tiny examination room, wearing the same outfit as her colleague, the nurse. The difference between the blue came down to the doctor's blue jacket that finished her ensemble. Temperance and Booth looked at each other, frowning. What was going on here?

Sensing their confusion, Dr. Blooms immediately explained herself. Her voice was muffled by her mask.

"We don't take chances at the moment." She said, closing the door behind her. "With Febril running around the city, all doctors in Washington are required to wear a surgeon's vest, with a mask and gloves. It's procedure. Sorry if that offends you."

"Not at all." Booth replied, slightly offended. _She only has the flu._

He placed Riley carefully on the examination table and joined his wife, who was leaning against the wall beside the door. He watched with a certain apprehension as the doctor began her examination of his daughter. She seemed worried but wasn't saying anything.

Her brows were furrowed in concentration. Her hand was resting on Riley's back, preventing from falling back.

_This child is weak._ She thought to herself.

"Has she eaten in the last few days?"

Booth turned to his wife.

"She ate a bit of soup last night for dinner."

Dr. Blooms turned to the couple.

"How much is a bit?"

Temperance shrugged, not remembering clearly.

"Half of what she usually eats, I'd say, which is usually half a bowl."

"Okay... so a quarter of a bowl?"

Temperance nodded, cursing herself mentally for being so vague. It was so unlike her.

"Has she had any other symptoms besides a fever? Runny nose? Cough? Headache? Nausea?"

The doctor sounded just like Zach and Temperance smiled in spite of the situation. Her smile quickly faded at Booth's glare.

"No. None. Well maybe a runny nose. Last night, she used a lot of tissues."

The doctor nodded. The parents watched as the doctor checked the child's pulse, listened to her heartbeat and checked her ears. Finally, after five or ten minutes of examination, they weren't exactly sure, the doctor straightened up and turned to the parents.

"I think she's just caught a pretty bad cold. I'll prescribe some cold medication and if she's still not fine a four or five days, don't hesitate and come back to see me."

Temperance nodded and Booth thanked the doctor. He picked up Riley, who couldn't sit straight anymore, and kissed the top of his baby's head. They waited for the doctor to finish up the prescription and Temperance grabbed the pink paper handed to them.

Thanking the doctor once again, they left the office.

* * *

Riley had been given her medication and put immediately to bed. She hadn't lasted more than five seconds awake the moment her head had touched her pillow. Booth had left for work, claiming he had yet _another_ important meeting while Temperance waited patiently for her mother-in-law to arrive. Judith had agreed to watch after Riley so Temperance could at least get a bit of work done at the lab. Temperance couldn't be more thankful. 

Judith took less than twenty minutes to arrive and Temperance wondred how fast her mother-in-law had driven here. The Booths lived at least thirty minutes away. She smiled at the older woman as she walked in the house and told her everything that she needed to know.

"Everything will be fine." Judith told her as she pushed her towards the door. "Go work! Don't worry about a thing. Everythign is under control."

Temperance had barely gotten the time to put on her coat and boots before being pushed out the door. It closed behind her, leaving Temperance on her porch.

Judith had told her not to wrry about a thing. But Temperance would worry. It was maternal instinct.

* * *

The afternoon seemed to drag on and on for the worried mother. She did manage to get some work done before her watch announced the end of the day at 4:00 pm. As Temperance zipped her coat and walked out in the parking lot of the museum, she couldn't help but wonder when had been the last time she had been _this_ happy to leave her work. As much as she tried to remember, she just couldn't. 

She just had to go home and check on her daughter. She had spent the entire afternoon worrying. Dr. Goodman had been patient with her but she could sense that he had been getting a tad annoyed at the end of the day. She welcomed the time to go home with open arms.

She was surprised to see Booth's car as she pulled in her driveway and she noticed that Judith's was gone. Frowning, she got out of her own car and walked to the door as quickly as the ice on the ground allowed her to. Had something happened to Riley? Was Booth home early because of that?

But the house was quiet when Temperance walked in. Lukas immediately ran to her but she hugged her son distractedely. Pushing him gently away, she walked to the living room to find Booth watching TV.

"Where's your mother?" she asked.

"She left. I came home early. Couldn't concentrate." Booth replied, his eyes never leaving the television.

Temperance nodded and headed towards the kitchen, ignoring the fact that Booth had seemed more than distracted. It was time for Riley's medication.

Riley's room was still cold and Temperance shivered as she sat down on the bed. Her daughter was still heavily and Temperance almost felt guilty about having to wake her up. But she did anyway and, in two minutes, Riley had taken her medication and Temperance was walking out of the room. She'd need to prepare dinner. She knew Lukas would be begging for food soon enough.

She walked back downstairs and, as she passed the living room, saw that Booth still hadn't moved an inch. She sensed his eyes leave the television and follow her as she walked past the room.

"Temperance?" he called out.

She stopped in her tracks, surprised that he was talking to her but even more surprised that he had used her first name. He hadn't stopped calling her Bones since things had first started to go downhill for them.

Turning around, she headed back to the living room.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to sound as cool and unaffected as she could.

He seemed to hesitate for a second and just when Temperance thought she just ought to go back to the kitchen, he finally voiced his thoughts.

"I love you."

The words caught her off guard and all she managed to do was to nod and disappear down the corridor.

Booth sighed sadly, yet a small smile than tugged at his lips. At least he had told her. At least he had let her know, just like he had promised himself.

* * *

**Okay so promise #1 has been fulfilled. Tune in some time next weekto find out if Booth fulfilled promise #2.**


	6. For the Love of Temperance

**A/N: Just a short message to say thank you to everybody who has reviewed. Also, I just wanted to point out that one line in thischapter was taken from EternalConfusion's review because I just thought it was too great not to put it in the story. **

* * *

Booth sat up abruptly in his bed, sweating and panting. He stared for a moment into the darkness, trying to convince himself that it had been just a dream. He looked down beside him. Temperance laid on her stomach, on her side of the bed, her head tilted towards him. He sighed in relief. 

_Man, that was some weird dream._ He thought before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

His throat felt dry but a glass of water would take care of that situation.

Quietly, he walked out of his room. The hallway was dark and he prayed that Lukas hadn't scattered his toys everywhere. Fortunately for him, he reached the kitchen some minutes later, unharmed. Flicking the switch, he then squinted against the bright light.

_Man I should have use the light above the stove._ He thought as he blindly walked to the cupboards.

He took out a glass and poured himself some water, his eyes slowly getting accustomed the light. He drank slowly, remembering the vivid dream he had had.

Temperance had found out about the ten thousand dollars he had lost. She had found out that he had then burrowed the money from his father so she wouldn't notice the huge gap in their finances. She had walked out of the house, taking their two children. He had then tried to contact her without any luck. She simply refused to talk to him. He had woken up at that part, unable to take much more of this 'made-up' story.

Everything had seemed so real that Booth had half-expected to wake up in an empty bed. But it had only been a dream. A bad dream, no doubt, but a dream nonethless.

He knew that dream was an indicator that he'd have to tell the truth soon enough. These dreams were coming back more and more frequently. But he knew that if he told Temperance, these dreams were bound to come true and he wasn't ready to face that just yet.

_Should have thought about that before you played that money._ His conscience told him.

Booth told it to shut up.

Putting down the glass in the sink, he thought with dread about the day where he would have to tell her. After all, it was better that she hears it from him than from someone in his family.

He walked out of the kitchen, turning off the light on his way out. Back in his bed, he tried to fall asleep but he knew that it was hopeless. His dream had wrecked his night.

"She's coughing." Temperance pointed out to her husband as they reached their daughter's bedroom.

"I know." Booth replied, softly.

"She wasn't coughing yesterday. Her medication isn't helping."

She sounded worried. Heck, she was worried. Booth quicky glanced at her before opening the door to their daughter's room. He put a finger to his lips and told her quietly to shush. Temperance rolled her eyes but obeyed.

The room was far from quiet. Riley had stopped coughing but she was breathing heavily and her parents could see beads of sweat pearling her forehead. The couple walked in slowly, no to wake their daughter up. Temperance could see that Riley was also shivering. She turned to Booth.

"Maybe we should bring up the heat."

Booth shook his head.

"She'll complain in a minute that she's too hot."

"Well it's better than to let her freeze to death." Temperance snapped back.

"She won't freeze to death, Bones." Booth replied, sitting down on his daughter's bed.

He felt her forehead. He didn't need a thermometer to tell him that her fever had hitched up a bit since the previous night. Riley was panting, like she had ran for hours. Booth turned to his wife.

"I'll stay here with her today. You go work."

Temperance eyed him, suspiciously.

"What's the catch?" she asked him.

He chuckled lightly.

"There's no catch, Bones. I'm serious. You spent the entire week with her. It's my turn."

"Well if you say there's no catch..."

"There's no catch." Booth said, stopping her in mid-sentence. "Come on. Go get dressed and leave for work. I'll take care of the kids."

He got up, took her hand and led her out of the room. She followed, surprisingly, obediently.

Minutes later, she was being pushed out the door and onto her porch. She heard the door close shut behind her and she groaned.

_Twice, I've been kicked out of my house own._ She thought, thinking back at how her mother-in-law had done the same thing. _I guess it runs in the family.

* * *

_

She unlocked the door to her car and climbed in. Seconds later, she was pulling out of her driveway.

"Daddy, I can't find my other sock." Lukas whined as he walked in the living room.

Booth looked up from his newspaper.

"Don't bother looking for it, Buddy. You're not going to school today."

"Why not?"

Booth noted the disappointed in his child's voice and laughed.

"Because today, we're staying home with Riley."

The answer seemed to satisfy the child. He was about to walk out of the room when his father called him back. He turned around.

"Come here for a second. We need to talk about something."

Lukas trotted to the couch and perched himself beside his dad, his legs dangling off the edge. Watching his son swing his legs in front of him, he began to wonder how it was possible for him to have such a tiny child when he and his wife were pretty tall. Shaking his head, he tried to focus.

"Luke, your mother and I have been fighting a lot lately. I'm sure you noticed."

Lukas nodded.

"Good." Booth replied, unsure if it was the right thing to say. "I just wanted you to know that whatever is going on between your mother and I isn't your fault or your sister's fault. I know you've been blaming yourself for this but you have nothing to do with our problems."

"Then who does?" Lukas asked, curiously.

_Me._ Booth thought.

"Nobody. Sometimes grown-ups argue for different reasons. Sometimes they're right, sometimes they're not. With your mom, it's sort of like this. We've always been arguing, always. Ever since we first met. Lately, things have just gotten out of hand but it doesn't mean that we don't love each other anymore or that we don't love you _or _Riley."

He wasn't sure he was making any sense but he hoped that his son would understand nonetheless. He watched as Lukas seemed to consider the situation.

"Okay." He simply said.

Booth frowned, confused.

"So you understand that it's not your fault?"

"Yuh-huh." Lukas replied, nodding.

"Good."

The air was awkward for Booth. He watched as Lukas stared in front of him, his legs still dangling off the couch. He watched as one leg went up then down, mimicked right after by the other. Everything was silent.

"You... uh... you can go play now." Booth said, to break the silence.

Lukas jumped off the couch and ran to the basement, leaving a puzzled father behind him.

Booth stood up and walked to the window. As he stared at the falling snow, he wondered if his son had understood one word he had said. Then again, it didn't really matter. The important thing was that Booth had told him that his marriage problems weren't his fault. If his son understood _that_, then Booth was happy.

* * *

The telephone ring pulled Booth from his slumber. He glanced at the clock on top of the TV. 12:05. 

_Must've dozed off._ He thought.

Getting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Grabbing the phone that he had placed on the coffeetable, he pressed the _Phone_ button and put it to his ears.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Were you sleeping?"

Booth yawned in response before realizing that Temperance couldn't see him.

"Yes." He replied. "I must have dozed off. I didn't sleep very well last night."

He heard more than saw her nod.

"How's Riley?" she asked, concerned.

"Last I checked, which was about two hours ago, she wasn't doing much better but not worst either. She's stable, sleeping as always."

He heard her sigh.

"I'm worried about her, Booth."

"I know, so am I."

There was a small silence, immediately broken by Booth.

"I talked to Lukas this morning. I told him that our marriage problems weren't his fault."

"Was he blaming himself?"

Her voice told him she was surprised.

"I think so. But I assured him that he had nothing to do with it. I told him that sometimes grown-ups argue for no reason and that for us, things just got out of hands."

"Did they?"

"Yeah. Bones, I still love you. There are just some things going on in my life that I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"Okay."

"But these things will never change the way I feel about you."

Small silence followed by a sigh.

"So you meant what you said last night?"

Booth frowned, wondering what she was talking about.

"That I love you?" he asked, taking a chance.

"Yes."

Booth smiled.

"Of course I meant it. I mean, it might not have been the kind of decleration that makes your knees weak but it doesn't mean that I didn't mean any of it."

"Okay. Good."

She sounded almost relieved.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Booth asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight."

On that, they hung up.

Booth set down the phone on the coffee table before sitting back down on the couch. He leaned his head back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep. He needed to make lunch.

_I'll just close my eyes for a few more seconds. _He thought. _A couple of seconds won't hurt, right?_

Right...


	7. Making It Official

**A/N: Well I'm back after like a two-month silence. I am so so SO sorry about this. I was going through some MAJOR writer's block for this story. I mean, I know what was supposed to happen but the words just wouldn't come. So I stopped until I felt like it was time for me to start writing it once more. Since it's been a while since this story was updated, I'll give you a brief summary of what's happened in the past chapter.**

**Temperance and Booth are having marital problems. Booth suffers from mild depression due to a mistake he has made a few months earlier, which was gambling and losing ten thousand dollars in total. We also found out that he borrowed the money from his father to prevent Temperance finding out about it. **

**Riley is sick and seems to have caught a disease called Febril which has been plaguing the city for last couple of weeks. It's a fight practically every day to figure out who will be staying with her but as she gets sicker and sicker, the parents just seem to be growing closer. Booth has even told his wife he loved her after a couple of months of argument and cold shoulders.**

**Brief summary over. Now on with the story!**

* * *

"I hate having to wake her up when she's sick like that." Booth whispered as he sat his daughter up in her bed. "She so desperately need the sleep."

Temperance watched as her husband picked up Riley's practically lifeless body into his arms. But as lifeless as that body was supposed to be, the child was still pretty heavy and Booth grunted lightly.

"Then again, has she ever been this sick?" Temperance asked, sarcastically, as they stepped out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

Booth sighed.

"You know what I mean, Bones. Stop twisting my words around."

Temperance rolled her eyes.

The couple marched down the stairs and stopped at the front door. Booth set his daughter on the last step and motionned to his wife to hold her in a sitting position. Booth grabbed Riley's snowsuit and boots and began to dress her up.

"Do you think it matters if she's in her PJs?" Temperance asked as she watched Booth struggle with the snowsuit.

"I don't think so. I mean, she's too sick to get dressed so why not just keep her in something she's comfortable."

"I guess."

A few minutes passed.

"Come on, Booth. We're going to be late." Temperance said, breaking the silence.

"Her appointment isn't until eleven. We still have an hour."

Temperance nodded.

"Sorry."

Booth quickly glanced up at his wife to see that she really was sorry. He gave her a half-hearted smile and finished putting on his daughter's boots.

"There. Done." He said, proudly, as he stood up.

* * *

The doctor's office was quiet this time and less kids populated the waiting room as Temperance and Booth stepped in the room and sat down, Riley snuggled up against her father. Two women were seated across from them, one with her young baby in her arms and the other one intently watching her sick son playing with Lego blocks.

Booth leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. The past few days had been very tiring. Entire nights were spent awake in fear of having Riley die on them over the night. Booth hadn't gone to work at all that, too tired to think and to concentrate. Another person had died over the weekend of this mysterious Febril and Booth simply couldn't stop thinking about it.

He was about to drift off to sleep when an elbow hit his side. He opened his eyes to find Temperance looking at him expectantly.

"It's our turn." She simply told him as she got up.

Booth nodded, wiped the sleep from his eyes before getting up.

* * *

"There's nothing much I can do." The pediatrician told the couple as she read the temperature on the thermometer. "Riley has all the signs of Febril. If she does in fact have contracted it, then there's nothing we can do but wait."

"Wait for what? Death?"

The question had slipped from Booth's mouth before he was able to stop it. He was losing his cool and was breaking at least five rules he had made up in therapy. But at the moment, he couldn't care less. His daughter was sick and the only person capable of helping her was telling them there was nothing to do. It just didn't make sense.

"What can you tell us about Febril, Dr. Blooms?"

"The illness originates from Southwestern Africa even though it has pretty stretched to all corners of the continent today. We presume it was brought over here by travellers. Unfortunately, the northamerican population's immune system isn't equipped to fight this strange disease. The victim suffers from extreme fevers, which can lead to death. Several cases have been reported both in Canada and here in the US, though it seems most centered here in Washington. We've had at least fifty cases reported just this past week when the warning was issued."

"But I don't get how our immune system cannot battle this disease. It's only a fever." Booth replied.

"The american immune system is alienated to the bacteria causing this fever. It's not the actually fever that our system can't beat, it's the bacteria."

"I see."

"Unfortunately, we still haven't found a cure here yet. The only thing we can do is prescribe flu medicine and hope the fever will die down. It hasn't happened yet but we're very optomistic."

"Nobody has survived this Febril, right?" Temperance asked, her voice shaking slightly.

The doctor shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no."

Temperance nodded and glanced over at her husband. But Booth wasn't looking at her. His eyes were set on his daughter, sleeping on the examination table.

* * *

The tires screeched as Booth came to a stop in front of their house. He turned to his wife.

"Get her to bed. There's something I have to do."

His tone was serious, his jaw was clenched and his eyes sent flames. Temperance immediately got worried. She knew that look and she knew what it meant. She had seen it too many times not to recognize it.

"What are you planning on doing?" She asked him, suspiciously.

Booth looked back at the road but didn't answer. Temperance sighed and rolled her eyes. Seconds later, she was getting out of the SUV and opening the back door. Booth listened as Temperance took their daughter out of the car seat and shut the door. He watched her walk up slowly to the front door, careful not to slip on the ice, Riley obviously too heavy for her. Booth felt guilty. He should have at least gotten out of the car to help her. But one thought about his daughter made the rage inside of him return. There was something he needed to do and he couldn't waste any time. Casting one last glance at his beautiful wife, he sped away from their home.

* * *

Greta looked down at her paper. This was the fourth time she had seen this form and she was getting tired of signing it. Febril had victimized five of the school's students and staff and, as a secretary, she was the one who needed to sign these forms. Why she had to sign them, she had no clue. Her boss told her it was because they couldn't take the chance of getting sued by the parents if something were to happen to their children. She guessed she could understand that part. But why _she_ had to sign them was beyond her.

A shadow was casted onto the paper and the middle-aged woman looked up. She found a tall, brown-haired man staring down at her. He looked angry and she had a vague feeling she knew why.

"Can I help you, Sir?" She asked, trying to sound calm as her heart raced inside her chest.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can. I'd like you to call my daughter's teacher into your office."

"Why might that be?"

"Your school gave my daughter Febril and I want to talk to her teacher."

"Name?" Greta asked, picking up a form and a pen.

"Riley Brennan-Booth."

The secretary nodded before jotting down the name on the form. She turned the paper towards Booth.

"I'll ask you to sign this form, please." She told him.

Booth eyed her suspiciously.

"School policy, Sir."

"For wanting to see my daughter's teacher?"

"No. For avoiding court times and expensive lawyers in a couple of weeks."

Booth glanced down at the paper. He read it quickly before snapping back to the secretary.

"You really think I'm going to sign this?"

"You'll have to if you want to see the teacher."

Booth sighed loudly before grabbing the pen Greta was holding out to him. Scribbling his name at the bottom of the paper, he then handed back to the pen.

"So can I see her now?"

"Name of the teacher?"

Booth sighed again. He couldn't remember.

"I don't know. All I know is that she teaches the special ed class. Ms Elcott or something."

Greta's eyes widened.

"You mean Ms Elwood?"

"Yes. That's the one."

Greta glanced nervously around the room.

"Ms Elwood has been gone for the past four days. It seems that she too has caught Febril and it seems to be spreading quicker for her than for the others."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, Mister...?"

"Booth."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Booth but you won't be able to see her."

Booth slammed his hands down on the desk and looked around. He began pacing, feeling the anger boil inside of him and all the worry he has been feeling for the past week surfacing once more.

His daughter's teacher was sick, Riley was sick and he had no clue how the both of them had caught the disease. They hadn't gone to Africa and didn't know anybody who had. They barely ever left the house anymore. How was it possible that Riley had caught such a thing?

He stopped pacing and turned to the secretary.

"How did they catch the disease?"

"A new student arrived in the class a few weeks ago and seemed to have brought the illness with him. The boy himself isn't doing too well at the moment. He's been in intensive care since Saturday and the doctors say he only has a couple of days to live. He's apparently pale as a ghost and can't even breathe on his own. His eyes keep closing every three seconds, he doesn't talk, doesn't eat. He just lays there, too weak to do anything."

Booth immediately felt his heart go out to the little boy in the hospital but a bigger part of him worried even more. Would Riley's condition deteriorate to this level?

The secretary seemed to read his thoughts.

"Maybe it won't happen to your little girl."

Booth nodded, not really believing her.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Booth."

"Yeah. Thanks." Booth replied before turning around.

He was stepping outside the office when the secretary called him back. He stuck his head through the door.

"I must warn you. Febril spreads really quickly. It is possible you have already caught it and don't know it yet. It would be a good thing, if you have other children, that you take them out of the house for the time being. You wouldn't want your other children to catch it as well."

Booth nodded, a weird feeling spreading in his stomach.

* * *

He walked in the house to find it more than quiet. He took off his boots and coat and hung it in the closet. He quietly made his way to the living room, hoping to find his wife there.

Temperance was sitting on the couch, lost in a book and didn't even hear him walk into the living room.

"I went to Riley's school."

His voice was different which is what brought Temperance out of her little world.

"What?"

"I went to Riley's school. I wanted to talk to her teacher to find out where Rye had caught this Febril disease. But the teacher wasn't there. The secretary told me that Ms. Elwood is sick with, get this, Febril. Apparently a new boy in the class brought it with him."

Temperance's eyes widened in surprise.

"No! You're kidding, right?"

"I've never been this serious in my entire life. But, Temperance, that's not the worst part she told me. She also said that Febril spreads quickly and that it is possible that we have already caught it and we don't know it yet. She said that it would be a good idea to send our other children away until Riley is doing better."

"But who will take Lukas?"

"I can ask my parents."

"Okay. Sure, you do that."

Booth was about to walk away when Temperance stopped him. He turned around and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears and two of them had even escaped and were now trailing down her face. Booth swallowed. He hated seeing her cry.

"I'm scared." Was all she managed to say.

Booth gathered her in his arms in an instant. He softly rubbed her back as he tried to think of words of comfort. But he soon realized that there wasn't anything he _could _say. He was just as scared as her.

He kissed the top of her head. One contact with her brought back all the feelings he felt towards her. Soon enough, his lips were trailing down her face, making their way slowly to her mouth.

Their lips were finally reunited after spending so much time apart. The kiss immediately grew intense and Temperance moaned in his mouth as his tongue brushed against hers. She felt her knees give under her and was thankful of Booth's arms holding her firmly against him.

Minutes later, they were falling on the soft mattress of their bed, Booth towering over his wife. Their eyes met and spoke volumes about they felt at this exact moment.

"I missed you." Booth said as he dropped his lips to her neck.

Temperance could do nothing more than pull him closer to her.

* * *

**Hopefully this has made up for the two-month silence.**


	8. Emergency

**A/N: Well I'm glad you all liked my 'come-back' chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and now the drama part of the story starts. :-)**

* * *

Lukas had been sent away to Booth's parents' house for an undetermined amount of time. Temperance had tried her best to explain to her son why he was going away and what was happening to his twin sister but trying to explain life to a five-year-old isn't easy. So Lukas left for his grandparents' with the idea that his sister was really sick which worried him beyond words.

Temperance had called her boss, telling him she wouldn't be coming in until her daughter was sick and Booth had done the same. All their energy was focused on the little girl up the stairs, breathing harshly in her bed, sweating like crazy and both too hot and too cold at the same time.

She barely ate, which worried her mother. The mother barely ate, which bothered the father. Temperance was going to get herself sick if she continued not to sleep and not eating like she was doing right now but he couldn't blame her. Though he didn't starve himself like his wife was doing, he found that sleep came less and less easily as the days went on and Riley's illness got worse.

On this Wednesday morning, Booth walked in the kitchen to find his wife already up and fixing breakfast. He walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" 'Morning you." He said, his voice soft.

"Hey." Temperance replied, as she leaned back against him. "Sleep well?"

"No. You?"

"Nope."

Both of them sighed.

"I'm making her breakfast. I want to see if she'll eat it."

Booth nodded as he stepped beside her. He looked down at the small tray. Orange juice filled a small blue plastic cup, a toast with butter sat in a Bugs Bunny plate and red Jell-o giggled beside it. Small breakfast, indeed but he doubted his daughter would eat all of that. She had barely eaten in the last few days. He remained quiet. Temperance was just trying to cheer herself up, daring to hope that her daughter would get better when all odds were against her. It was just how she was. It was her way of dealing with the pain and fear of losing their baby. It was a perfectly normal reaction. He had his way of dealing with the situation, she had hers. So he silently followed her up the stairs and into their daughter's bedroom.

The room was cold and Booth shivered the second he stepped inside. Maybe they should have turned the heater up a notch but Booth knew that Riley would soon complain of being too hot. A part of him doubted that a cold room would actually help her get better but he remained silent. It had been his wife's idea and she knew what she was doing... most of the time. So he just gave her the benefit of the doubt.

He stood at the foot of the bed as Temperance sat down beside their daughter, setting the tray on her knees. She shook Riley lightly, whispering her name to wake her up. A few tries later, Riley was slowly opening her deep brown eyes and staring back, eyes filled with pain, to her mother.

"Mommy brought you breakfast, baby." She said, softly. "And I put it in your Bugs Bunny plate."

Booth walked over to his daughter and sat down beside her. He lifted her slowly into a sitting position and took the tiny shaking hand into his. He guided her to the spoon.

"Jell-o!" Riley said in a groggy voice.

"And it's red!" Booth added, knowing that red was his daughter's favorite color.

"Cool." Riley replied before slowly bringing the spoon to her mouth.

But three mouthfuls later, Riley was setting the spoon back onto the tray.

"I'm sleepy." She whined, before snuggling against her father and closing her eyes.

"You have to eat more than that, Sweetie." Booth replied.

But Riley hadn't heard. She had already fallen back to sleep. Booth looked up at his wife who was already getting up and taking the tray in her hands. He gently laid his daughter back on her bed and tucked her in.

* * *

The doorbell rang, pulling both Booth and Temperance from their slumber. The two of them had fallen asleep on the couch while watching boring soap opera shows that usually aired weekdays in the afternoon.

Booth yawned as he walked to the door, Temperance quicky following him. The doctor had called them earlier that day to tell them that a nurse specialized in Febril would be coming to visit them and check up on their daughter. The couple had happily agreed to welcome her and the doctor had told them the lady would be stopping by in mid-afternoon. Booth glanced down at his watch: 3:00 pm. She was right on time.

He opened the door to find a middle-aged woman standing in front of him.

"Hi. I'm Janice Simmons. Dr. Blooms sent me."

"Yes. Hi. Come on in." Booth replied as he stepped aside to let the nurse in. "I'm Seeley Booth. This is my wife, Temperance Brennan."

"Pleasure to meet you." Janice said, turning her attention to Temperance. "I'm so sorry about your daughter."

Temperance nodded. Booth closed the door.

"I just have a few questions before I go check up on your daughter."

"Sure. This way." Booth replied as he led the woman into the living room.

Booth and Temperance took the couch while Janice chose the loveseat by the window.

"First of all, is there anything you can tell about how your daughter has contracted Febril?"

"I went to Riley's school yesterday and wanted to meet with her teacher to talk about this, actually. As it turns out, the teacher was unavailable since she herself has caught the same illness. It seems as though a young boy has brought it back with him to the US."

"Do you know where this little boy was from?"

"No. The secretary I talked to didn't mention it. I just figured he came back from Africa since this is where the illness originates."

Janice nodded.

"I worked several years in Africa, treating both children and adults suffering from Febril. I actually still do. I was called back to the US by emergency when the illness first started to develop. So if you ever have any questions, I'd be glad to answer them."

"Thank you." Temperance replied.

"But back to your daughter. What are her symptoms?"

"She has a high fever. Last we check, it was nearing 103."

"Nothing _too_ serious yet. Febril fever can often go up to 106. Go on."

"She sweats a lot, sleeps all day, barely eats, coughs sometimes but not a lot. She's just lifeless in her bed."

Janice nodded.

"Her body is trying to fight off the illness, that's why she is sleeping so much. But the fact that she doesn't eat much worries me a bit. Could you elaborate on this aspect, please? How much is _barely_?"

Temperance turned to her husband, thoughtfully. Booth simply shrugged.

"For example, tell me what she ate yesterday." The nurse added, feeling the confusion in the couple sitting in front of her.

Temperance frowned, forcing herself to remember what her daughter had eaten the previous day. But her mind was clouded by tiredness and stress, making her unable to think straight or remember stuff clearly. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to concentrate. She _had_ to remember. Her daughter's life was currently at stake.

"I got her to drink a bit of orange juice yesterday morning before her doctor's appointment. It must have been around eight or nine. When we came back, she went straight to bed and woke up only around dinner time. She ate half a toast with butter and a small sip of milk before falling asleep. She slept until this morning."

The nurse raised her eyebrows and Temperance immediately felt herself build her defensive walls around her. She prepared for an eventual attack that surprisingly didn't come. Instead, Janice got up and asked for the directions to Riley's room.

She climbed the stairs quickly and the couple immediately knew something was wrong. Obviously, not eating wasn't part of the 'normal' symptoms for Febril. Janice hadn't said anything but both of them had felt it.

Janice stopped in front of Riley's door and turned to the parents.

"Have you turned on the light _ever_ since she first got sick?"

Booth and Temperance looked at each other, confused as to why this detail was important. Temperance shrugged in response. She couldn't remember. Maybe she hadn't, maybe she had. Who paid attention to that kind of action? Turning on and off lights was as natural as breathing. Why should she think of it?

"It doesn't really matter." Janice then said.

She walked into the room and turned on the light. Her eyes fell on the ghost white child in the bed. Dark circles stretched under her eyes like moon crescents, sheets had been pulled to the foot of the bed in hopes of cooling down. From where she stood, Janice could see the beads of sweat all over the child's body. A bad feeling snuck up on her. She walked closer to the bed.

One close look told her all she needed to know. The child's lips were chapped and, even in her sleep, Riley was desperately trying to wet them. Janice turned to the parents.

"I want you to give this child a glass of water every hour. She's obviously near dehydration."

Janice glanced back quickly at the little girl. A small whimper reached her ears.

"If you don't, I can't guarantee your daughter will make it through the night."

* * *

The room was dark when Temperance stepped inside. She could hear some moving around somewhere in the depths of the room but she couldn't see anything. Her eyes weren't getting adjusted to the darkness and Temperance found herself getting scared.

Slowly, she made her way to the sounds of movement. They seemed to come from her left and muffled by something. With her arms stretched in front of her, Temperance walked slowly. She bumped into an object she couldn't make out and the pain shot through her entire body. But she kept on walking. The sounds were becoming louder. She could make out a small, girlish voice. The voice seemed familiar even though she hadn't heard it in ages.

A ray of light suddenly appeared at her feet. She figured she had reached a door. Reaching out in front of her, she grasped a knob and turned it. The door creaked open and the voice stopped. Temperance peeked inside. Everything was white.

Frowning, she pushed the door open wider and stepped inside. Her eyes examined her surroundings.

She had walked in a white room, with white walls and a white tiled floor. There was no actually lighting but the color of the wall was so bright that it caused enough energy to light the whole room.

Her eyes detected movement on her right. Her head snapped in that direction and her eyes widened in surprise as they fell on her daughter. She looked pale, ghostly pale, and dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was thin and dirty. She was just skin and bones and her lips were purpleish. Temperance shivered at the sight of her daughter.

"Riley." Was all she was able to say.

"It's okay, Mommy. I'm fine."

The little girl stepped towards her mother and reached out for her hand. Temperance grabbed it. It was cold. Freezing cold.

"Let Mommy warm you up, sweetie." Temperance said, trying to pull her daughter towards her.

"I don't need it anymore, Mommy."

"What do you mean?" Temperance asked.

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

"You can go now. Grandma Christine will take care of me. I'll be fine. I'll see you and Daddy and Lukas and Parker and Uncle Russ when you come to heaven. I'll wait for you."

"Riley!" Temperance screamed as she felt herself being pulled away from her daughter by invisible hands.

"I'll be fine, Mommy. Don't worry about me."

Temperance sat up abruptly in her bed, her heart racing madly inside her chest. Without knowing why, she was on her feet in an instant and dashing out of her bedroom and into her daughter's.

She turned on the light and walked to her daughter's bed. Riley was laying down as always, eyes closed. Temperance's eyes fell on her daughter's chest. Was she dreaming or was it really _not_ rising at the moment?

She sat down at her daughter's side and gently shook her. She called her name a few times but didn't get a response.

"BOOTH!" Temperance cried out loudly, hoping her husband would hear it.

Taking her daughter's wrist in her hand, she immediately looked a pulse. Not finding one, she tried the neck. A very faint pulse beat under her finger.

She pulled her daughter in a sitting position and took her in her arms. As she began to rock her, she cried her husband's name once again.

Seconds later, Booth appeared at the door. Temperance looked up at him, a look of urgency apparent on her face.

"Call an ambulance." She said in a tiny voice.


	9. Close Call

**A/N: Hope you like it and that some of you are appeased by it... for now! **

* * *

Beepers rang, nurses sped by, phones were ringing off their hooks but Temperance couldn't hear or see any of them. She was lost inside her mind, lost in her own little world. A world where Riley laid dying in her bed, a world where her husband was becoming more and more estranged and where she hadn't seen her workplace in days. The noises around her reached her ears in a muffled blur as if a thick bubble was holding her captive.

The conversation with Riley's doctor kept playing in her head. She was trying to make sense of the words she was hearing but she just couldn't. On the news, two new victims had died of Febril. Riley had Febril. Her thoughts came into small fragmented sentences. The doctor's words came into small, fragmented sentences. He had said something about a coma, something about Riley's condition being stable. But all the in-between words, she couldn't remember them. She didn't want to remember them.

* * *

"_Mr and Mrs Booth?"_

_Booth and Temperance, who had been staring at Riley laying in her big hospital bed, turned around to the sound of the voice at the door._

"_I'm Dr. Symmes, the pediatrician here at this hospital.. May I have a word with you outside, please?"_

_The couple nodded before following the doctor into the hallway. Closing the door, the doctor looked down at his report._

"_How is she, Doctor?" Booth immediately asked, his voice cracking. "Is she going to be okay?"_

"_I'm not sure, Mr. Booth. To be quite honest, she's in a 50/50 situation. There's a possibility that she does wake up and another possibility that she doesn't. It will all depend on her immune system and how it fights the disease. Her file says she has Febril. We've spoken to her doctor and she's already given us some information. The nurse who stopped by your house this afternoon also gave us a few observations that she had made and they all come back to what we have observed as well."_

"_Meaning?" Booth asked, confusing by all of what the doctor was saying._

"_It means that, even though Riley's condition is currently stable, she is still very ill and possibly in the last phase of the disease. Unfortunately, from this point on, no medication would work on her so there is nothing we can do. The only thing we _can _do is stay positive and hope for the best."

* * *

_

Hope for the best. How was she supposed to hope for the best when her daughter was in a coma, hooked up tubes and IV because she couldn't breathe or eat on her own? How was she supposed to hope for the best when all of the previous Febril victims had died from the fever? There wasn't anything to hope for. Riley had Febril. The other victims had died. Therefore, Riley would die. It was basic logic. Everything knew _that_!"

A hand on her shoulder startled her. She turned around to find Booth standing beside her. She motioned to him to sit down. He did.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her, tenderly.

"Fine." Temperance sighed. "You?"

"Been better."

She smiled sadly at him before looking down at her hands.

"Riley's going to get better." Booth assured her, giving her knee a squeeze.

"How do you know that? How do you know that for sure?" Temperance replied, her voice raising slightly.

She knew she was being way too emotional but this was her _daughter_ they were talking about. She couldn't stay calm. The hysteric part of her would remained hidden for so many years just had to come out today. She couldn't control it, no matter how hard she tried. Was that what being a mother was all about? Having irrational fears?

Booth could see in her eyes that his wife was finally letting her guard down and letting herself feel the pain of having a really sick daughter. He also knew she was probably blaming herself. He couldn't blame her. He was blaming himself too even though he knew that it would solve nothing.

"I don't know _for sure_, Bones, but this is Riley we're talking about. The doctors didn't think she would survive after the birth but she did and she came out of all of that with minor scars. She's only slower than other kids, that's all. She could have gotten worst."

Temperance looked up at him.

"I admit it looks bad, Temperance. The other victims have all died and Riley is currently in a life-and-death situation."

"It's my fault." Temperance said as tears trailed freely down her face. "It's our fault. We didn't take care of her properly. We kept her in her room, we barely fed her, didn't give her enough water. We didn't even turn on the light in her room."

Booth looked at her, confused by her last sentence.

"The nurse asked us if we had ever turned on the lights in her room? We had _never_! We turned on her bedside lamp but that's it. The curtains were always drawn and the lights always off."

"You're not making any sense, Bones." Booth said, suddenly worried that his wife had gone crazy.

"I am. I am making sense."

She violently wiped away a few tears.

"We kept her in the dark, Booth. That's what my dream meant."

"What dream, Bones? What are you talking about?"

Temperance took a deep breath before answering. She was being completely ridiculous and she knew it. She could feel the secretary staring at her from her desk and feel the looks of pity the nurses shot her way as they walked by.

"Just before I went to check on Riley, I had a dream. I was in a dark hallway and I saw a light in front of me. I walked to it to find a door. I opened it and I stepped into this huge, white and bright room. Riley was there. She told me that I'd be okay, that she was with my mother now and that my mother would take care of her. She told me not to worry anymore, that she'd be fine. I woke up and something just _told_ me that I had to go see Riley."

Temperance sniffed.

"The bright light in the room, it represented the fact we never really paid any real attention to her. In my dream, I saw her vividly. She was skinny, dirty, pale with dark circles under her eyes. We never saw that when we went into her room. The bedside lamp didn't give us that view of her. We only saw her a sick and tired child."

"I thought you didn't believe in psychology, Bones." Booth replied, suddenly nervous.

His hands were shaking and he could hear his heart beat fast in his eyes. Was Temperance right? Was it really all their fault? Could Riley's emergency hospitalization have been avoided by a simple flick of a switch?

"Do you see what I mean, Booth? Please tell me you understand."

Booth swallowed.

"I understand that you're feeling very stressed out at the moment and that you're feeling guilty about Riley. But none of this is entirely our fault, Bones. We did the best that we could for our daughter. I don't care what that nurse said about the light thing. I don't know if she was talking metaphorically or literally but we did not keep our daughter in the dark because we didn't want to face the fact that she was sick. Because if we had, then Riley wouldn't be here today. We would have never brought her to the doctor's, _twice_, and we would have never brought her to the hospital either.

The doctor said that we should go home and rest. Riley's condition is stable and there's no point in us staying here. We'll go home, sleep for a couple of hours and we'll come back this afternoon."

Temperance nodded. Booth got up.

"I just need to go to the bathroom. Wait for me, here. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

* * *

Booth stepped in the bathroom of his daughter's room, closing the door behind him and locking it. He didn't want to risk Temperance walking in and finding him there. 

Standing in front of the mirror, he looked up. A pale man stood staring back at him. Booth sighed. Taking the thermometer out of his pocket, he put it in his mouth and closed his eyes. He prayed.

He prayed that the reading he had made of it before going to bed a few hours earlier had been wrong. He prayed that the tiredness he had been feeling lately was only linked to Riley's own illness and the stress he had been feeling. Most importantly, he prayed the thermometer would show him what he wanted to see.

The beeping forced him to open his eyes. He took the plastic stick out of his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he gathered enough courage to look down.

_101.3_

Dropping the thermometer on the counter, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. The few amount of color that had been present on his face had vanished.

He turned on the water and splashed some on his face and neck as the words from the school secretary echoed in his head:

"_Febril spreads really quickly."_


	10. Double Trouble

**A/N: Drama, drama, drama...**

* * *

Things were blurry, kind of like when you stare at your hand from too close. All she could see was white. She blinked a few times and, almost by magic, things came into focus.

The blur of white became a wall and what she had thought had been simply a green spot in the middle of the white blur actually belonged to a nice plant standing on an end table. She saw chairs and a TV hung at the ceiling in front of her.

She turned her head to the side and saw another bed. She was confused.

She tried stretching and found that her legs hurt. She tried moving her arm but soon noticed that her right arm was being held captive by weird plastic tubes and scotch tape. The sight of them frightened and she whimpered.

She felt tired, she felt weak and she was terrified. She was in a place she had never seen before, laying in a foreign bed, with something sticking out of her arm.

A sound on her right startled her. Her head snapped in its direction.

"Riley!" Temperance cried as she stared into her daughter's now opened eyes.

She made a bee line for her daughter's bed, ignoring her husband's comment that they should call a nurse or Riley's doctor.

"Mommy?"

Her voice was weak. She wanted to cry out her mommy's name but that faint sound was all that had been able to come out. She looked at her, feeling distressed. Something was wrong with her. What was she doing in this place? What _was_ this place? Why was her mother currently crying? Where was her dad? Where was Lukas? And Parker?

"It's okay, baby." Temperance whispered as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Mommy's right here."

"What is this place?" Riley asked as her eyes fell on her father stepping inside the room.

A feeling of security immediately washed through her. Her father was there. Nothing bad would happen to her while her daddy was in the room. Not even the tubes under her nose and the ones in her arms could hurt her.

"It's called a hospital, sweetie." Temperance replied. "You were in the coma for twenty-four hours."

"What's a coma?" Riley immediately asked, frowning.

Her voice was hoarse and she felt tired. Her entire body ached and she couldn't understand why. Most of all, she couldn't remember how she had arrived there. Was this _coma_ the reason?

Temperance looked up at her husband for help.

"A coma is when a person falls into a very, very deep sleep." Booth replied, knowing that Temperance wouldn't be able to explain to a five-year-old the meaning of a coma. "They sleep for hours and sometimes for days before they can wake up."

Riley frowned. She didn't understand but it didn't matter at the moment. She sighed and closed your eyes. Temperance let out a yelp of fear. Booth glared at her.

"Don't worry, Mommy." Riley said, softly. "I won't go in a coma."

Seconds later, Riley's breathing steadied.

* * *

She was getting herself something to eat. She was hungry and Booth didn't seem to be in a hurry of leaving the hospital. They had been ordered to go home again since Riley apparently needed rest. She felt outraged at being forced to obey but her husband's reassurance that they'd be back in a couple of hours calmed her. After all, Riley _did_ need the rest. 

She was stepping out of the cafeteria when a cry stopped her. She swirled around to see Booth's sister, Sea, zooming towards her.

"Sea." Temperance replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"Tempe. I am so _so _sorry I haven't come sooner. I was out of town when Mom called me and told me about Riley. Poor baby. How is she doing?"

"She's awake since this morning." Temperance replied as the two women began walking towards the elevator.

Temperance pressed the up bottom.

"The doctors say that she still needs a lot of rest and that it's not because she's awake that things will only get better from now on. There's still a big possibility that things could go downhill for her. After all, nobody _yet_ has survived the illness."

The elevators chimed open and Sea and Temperance stepped in. A silence fell between them. Temperance examined the confined area while Sea seemed to have a new found admiration for her hands.

She couldn't understand why they were so uncomfortable around one another. Temperance had always liked Booth's sister and actually got along better with Sea than Renée. She turned and looked at the younger woman. What had happened to them? There was something between them that was now different. She frowned.

Temperance immediately looked away the second Sea looked up. The red number showed they had reached the third floor. Only three more floors to go.

"They moved her." Temperance felt the need to explain. "This morning. The doctors said she didn't need to be in intensive care anymore."

"Well that's good." Sea replied.

Temperance nodded.

Fourth floor.

"You know, it's unfortunate that something like that should happen at a time like this."

"What do you mean?" Temperance asked, confused.

Sea glanced briefly at her sister-in-law.

"Well, you know... with your financial trouble and all. Riley's illness could have came at a better time."

"What financial trouble?"

What was Sea talking about? She was having financial problems? Since when? And how had Sea heard about all of that?

She frowned and her eyes narrowed. Sea shifted under her gaze.

Fifth floor.

"You probably didn't want people to know but when Seeley started borrowing money from Dad, things kinda went public."

"Booth borrowed money from your dad?"

"Yeah. They had a fight over it too. Seeley and Dad haven't been speaking since then."

Sixth floor. The doors opened. The two women stepped out of the shaft.

"Seel borrowed over ten thousand dollars from Dad. When Dad asked him why he needed the money, Seel said that it was because you two were having money problems. This was over two months ago, maybe more. Anyway. One day, Dad asked my brother when he was going to pay him. Well, something happened. I'm not sure what since Dad won't talk about it and now the two of them don't talk."

She turned to Temperance.

"You didn't know?"

Temperance's eyes fell on her husband. She shook her head.

"No."

She faked a smile as they came to a stop in front of him. Booth kissed and hugged his sister.

"Sea, I'm so glad you came. Riley's sleeping. Nobody's aloud inside. Not even us."

He paused, glancing briefly at his wife.

"We were actually on our way home. We'll just go rest for a few hours and come back later this afternoon, maybe with Lukas. Feel free to join us if you'd like."

"Nah..." Sea replied. "You two go home and rest."

Booth nodded.

The couple walked to the elevator in silence. Booth sensed that something was up with his wife but he blamed it on the fact that she was tired and probably still stressed about Riley's condition. So he let it go. She'd talk to him when she was ready.

The doors opened and they stepped inside the shaft. The doors closed on them and the silence grew heavier.

They had reached the third floor when Temperance finally decided she had waited long enough.

"We have financial problems?" She asked, looking at her husband questioningly.

Booth gulped.

* * *

"Temperance, will you just listen to me?" Booth asked as he stepped inside the house. 

"No, Booth. I won't listen!" Temperance replied, turning to face him, her face red in anger. "I _cannot_ believe you kept this from me! Did you think you would be able to get away with it?"

"I'm sorry, Bones. I don't know what came over me. I was doing so well but then... we got into a fight, I went over to my brother's place, he had buddies over, we played a couple of games of poker and I lost money."

"But how on Earth could you lose ten thousand dollars in one night?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"You played more than once." She said, accusingly. "You lied to me. You said you had only played once."

"I did." Booth replied, defending himself.

"No you didn't! NOBODY loses ten thousand dollars in one night against his brother's friends. It's impossible, Booth. Who... _who_ did you play with other than them?"

Booth looked down, unable to meet his wife's gaze. He'd have to tell her. He'd have to admit to her that he had lied to her. Not only tonight, but for the last couple of months. He just couldn't believe he had let things go this far. How could one innocent game of poker night turn his entire life upside down? He felt his heart racing through his chest and noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. He cursed his wife for having such an effect on him.

"When..." He began.

He stopped and cleared his throat. Things were beginning to become fuzzy. He looked up to find Temperance glaring at him. Her eyes seemed to shoot flames. He knew she was angry at him. She had every reason to be.

"When I went to Vegas, it... it wasn't..."

Temperance felt the anger rising even more inside of her and she felt as though she was going to explode. She knew the end of his sentence before he even said it. He had told her he was leaving for a conference in Vegas. Obviously, he had had other plans.

She shook her head.

"I don't believe it." She said.

"I'm sorry, Bones. You have to understand."

"Understand what, Booth? That you lied to me? That you lost a big part of our savings? That you borrowed the money from your dad so I wouldn't notice the big gap in our finances?"

"I did it for you. I didn't want you to be mad at me. I love you, Temperance."

Temperance snorted.

"Very touching, Booth, but it won't work. You borrowed the money from your dad to prevent me from learning about your gambling. You knew that I'd be mad at you but _you_ didn't want that. You were being selfish, Booth. Selfish. It wasn't love that made you do it. It was selfishness."

"Bones..."

Temperance held up her hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear one word about this anymore. I don't have the energy to deal with this right now. The only thing I can do and _want _to do is focus on my daughter. You're off the hook for today, Booth, but don't you dare think for _one_ second that I have forgiven you. Am I clear?"

Booth glared at her before stomping off up the stairs. Seconds later, a frustrated cry reached her ears.

* * *

The cushion under her face was moist from all the crying she had done. As new tears spilled from her eyes, she cursed herself for being so weak. Booth had played their money and had lied to her. She still couldn't believe it. She felt betrayed and hurt and cheated. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on. 

Why had he done that? What had pushed him over the edge? He had been doing so good and she had been proud of him. She had put her entire faith in him. She had loved him with all of her heart and he had gone and betrayed her. He had let her down.

She hugged her pillow tighter. Things had been so nice for the last couple of days. She had felt as though she had gotten her husband back. But now that had _also _been taken away from her. Her daughter was in the hospital, her son was sleeping at his grandparents' house and she was pissed at her husband. Worst of all, she had to sleep on the couch because Booth had had the bad idea of falling asleep in their bed.

She turned onto her back and tried to fall asleep. But she knew the sleep wouldn't come.

Footsteps in the stairs reached her ears and she immediately knew that it was Booth coming down. She turned to face the back of the couch. She didn't want to see him.

* * *

The steps cracked under his feet. He held tightly on to the railing. His legs were shaking and he felt like they were about to give out from under him. He had woken up minutes earlier sweaty and shaky. The whole room had spun when he had stood up and now, as he tried desperately to reach the kitchen, he felt a buzzing in his ears similar to the sound of bees. He felt cold and weak. 

He slowly made his way down the corridor. He glanced briefly at his wife as he passed by the living room. She had her back to him. He sighed.

The kitchen light was bright when he flicked the switch on. He covered his eyes with his hand. His head was feeling heavier and heavier. He could hear his heart beating in his ears like a drum. He tried to swallow but found that his throat had closed up. His entire body began to shake. He reached out for the counter as the whole room turned black.

"Temperance." He whispered before falling to the ground with a thunk.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Temperance was jumping off the couch and running to the kitchen.

* * *

**_Gasps_ Nooooooo!**


	11. I Don't Want to be Sick Riley POV

**A/N: Just something new I wanted to try out. Tell me what you think. By the way, the 'brung' is not accidental. It was written there on purpose.**

* * *

I'm tired but I don't want to be in my bed anymore. There's a school in front of the hospital. It's recess and kids are playing. I want to play too. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be sick anymore.

Mommy brung me my Nemo pyjama today so I don't have to wear the blue pyjama Lily gave me. Lily is my nurse. She's nice. She calls me princess, just like Daddy used to call me.

Daddy is sick too. Mommy is sad that he's sick. He has a fever just like me. I heard Mommy and the doctor man call it Febril but I don't know what that means. There's a lot of things I don't understand. That's why I don't go to Lukas' school. I have to go to a special school. Lukas knows a lot of things and he teaches me some. I miss my brother. I want to see him.

I'm tired. My head hurts. My belly hurts too. Mommy says it's normal because I'm sick. I don't want to be sick anymore. I want to go play outside with the other kids. I want my Daddy to be okay. I asked Mommy if Daddy was in a coma and she told me no. I wish I could sleep in his room. I asked Mommy but she said that I couldn't. But I want my Daddy! Why can't I have my Daddy with me?

The doctor man told me I could get out of my bed today. I took a walk with Mommy in the hall but I was too tired to walk for too long so I had to go back to my room.

Aunt Sea came to see me today. She brung me a teddy bear. I named him Pookie. I gave it to Daddy so he won't be lonely in his room. Mommy stays with me all the time. She says Daddy needs some rest and that's why she has to stay with me.

I'm scared for my Daddy. Aunt Sea told Mommy that someone died from Febril. Aunt Sea said my name after. So I think I'm going to die. I think that's what she said. I don't know what dying means but Mommy started crying after so I don't think it's a good thing. I think I'll ask Mommy what it means when she comes back. Mommy knows everything. Just like Lukas. I miss Lukas. I want to go play outside with him and Parker. I miss Parker too. I want to go home. I want to get better and go home.


	12. Looking for Forgiveness

**A/N: You'll probably think I'm crazy but as I was writing this chapter, I made Booth call Brennan by her nickame and I realized something (you will _all_ think I'm a bit slow after reading this). I'm so used to hearing him call her Bones that I sometimes forget that it isn't her real name and that it is only a nickname. It kind of just hit me. See... told you I was slow!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Just because I haven't done one in a while. I own nothin', I just looooooooove torturing them.**

* * *

The room was dark and calm. The curtains were drawn and the only sound in the room eminated from Booth's hear monitor. Everything felt surreal to Temperance as she quietly stepped inside the hospital room and silently closed the door behind her. The second the door closed behind her she found herself being engulfed by total darkness. She waited a few seconds for her eyes to adjust before taking a few steps forward. Booth was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him by bumping into something. Though he was doing slightly better, he still needed as much rest as he could get.

She sat on the bed beside him, on the side that wasn't clustered with IVs and tubes. She turned on the bedside lamp. Even in the dim light she could tell he was pale.

She had been on the verge of finally falling asleep when the loud thump had startled her. She had had the fright of her life at the thought of Booth being hurt and all her tears had stopped falling suddenly. In her moment of panic (because she now admitted to having panicked), she had instantly forgiven him for everything he had done. But now, as she sat staring at him, she couldn't help the small twinge of anger she felt when she looked at him.

She couldn't understand why he had been the one to catch the illness. After all, she had spent much more time with Riley than he had and _she_ was okay. The doctor had conducted some tests on her but everything had turned out fine. They had discovered nothing special leaving all of them perplexed as to the reason. Febril spread quickly so why hadn't the mother caught her daughter's illness? And why had her father?

Temperance had asked the doctor and the man had simply replied that Booth's immune system had already been weakened by his mild depression and the stress he had been under lately. She had frowned at that. Booth was suffering from mild depression? She certainly hadn't known that. Did he even know? Probably, she had concluced. It was his kind of thing not to tell her when she was sick.

She softly ran her hand over his face and felt him stir under her touch. She immediately withdrew her hand.

Seconds later, Booth was slowly opening his eyes.

"Are you here to yell at me some more?" He asked in a hoarse voice as his eyes settled on her.

She felt the urge to slap him in the face for his comment but against it. It wasn't the time nor the place for that.

"No. I came to see if you were okay."

She faked a smile that almost looked real but Booth saw right through it. He knew instantly that she was still mad and that, if it hadn't been for him passing out in his kitchen, she still wouldn't have been talking to him.

"Don't worry about me, Bones. I'll be fine."

He coughed a bit. Temperance frowned.

"Febril doesn't involve coughing until the last phase of the illness." Temperance said, matter-of-factly.

"Who told you that?"

"Rye's doctor."

Booth nodded. Shifting slightly, he tried sitting up and winced in pain. All his limbs felt sore and he couldn't understand why.

"Is Riley coughing?" He asked, worried about his daughter's state.

"No."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each other lost in their own thoughts. Booth was the first one to speak again.

"This is a rough situation, huh?"

Temperance nodded, her eyes never leaving her hands.

"Would would have thought, seven years ago, that we would have let it come to this?"

"Not me." Booth replied as he tried to get comfortable in his new sitting position. _This pillow is so not comfortable._ "But in our defense, we didn't _ask_ to get sick. It just happened."

Temperance slapped him playfully on the arm.

"That's not what I meant."

Booth chuckled.

"I know."

Their eyes met and Booth smiled weakly at her. She smiled back.

"I'm sorry... for everything I did."

"I know."

She didn't feel like talking about this. She hated these kind of conversations, she felt uncomfortable in them.

"Do you... I mean, do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?"

She felt her heart ache at his question but she didn't know what to answer him. She felt torn between the want to forgive him and the one to simply kick his ass out onto the street. He had hurt her, betrayed her trust in him after he had promised never to do such a thing. Could she trust him again after that? Would she always have to check out their finances to make sure he wasn't gambling anymore? She didn't like the fact she'd have to practically spy on her husband. She wanted to trust him again. She wanted things to go back to the way they were at the beginning of their relationship, when they were happily in love and into one another. Today, she just didn't know anymore. What had made sense then didn't make any now. Was it really the beginning of the end for them?

"Eventually, perhaps, I'll forgive you. I just don't know when."

"When I die?"

Temperance felt tears shot straight to her eyes and she let out a small whimper.

"Please don't say that." She begged, the tears dangerously threatning to fall.

Booth immediately felt guilty. He hadn't expected his question to have this effect on her. He reached over for her hand and grabbed it. He gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Tempe. It wasn't cool of me to say that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Temperance replied as she wiped a tear falling from her eyes.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. Booth still held her hand in his and she felt her skin burn at the contact of his skin. She had missed this feeling. She ran her thumb in the inside of his hand.

She looked down, seconds later, to find that Booth had closed his eyes. She sighed.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"The doctor said that Febril was spreading faster in you because your immune system is weakened by recent stress factors and mild depression."

Booth opened one eye and looked at his wife. He could tell she was worried about him. He opened the other one and sighed loudly.

"I didn't want to tell you."

"So it's true?"

Booth nodded.

"Yes. My therapist diagnosed it about two or three months ago. He said that with the stress of my job and our marriage plus the gambling problem, everything was getting to me and it was normal that my mind reacted in some way."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I thought I could handle it on my own. I thought I had the situation under control."

Temperance shook her head, the anger rising up again inside of her.

"Obviously it isn't under control. Why are you so intent on lying and hiding stuff from me?"

Booth coughed some more.

"I don't know. All I know is that ever since you came into my life, all I have been doing is screwing up. I try to be perfect and to be the man that you deserve but I just can't live up to my own expectations."

"Is this another lie to get out of this mess or the truth?"

"Oh trust me. It's the truth."

Temperance nodded and immediately felt guilty for snapping at him a few seconds earlier.

"How is Riley doing?" Booth asked, diverting the conversation to safer grounds.

"She's out of her bed. The doctor let her walk in the hallway this morning."

"Does that mean she's doing better?" Booth asked, hopeful.

Temperance felt herself choking up once more.

"I don't know."

Booth nodded.

"I better go check up on her." Temperance said as she got up.

More tears threatened to fall but she didn't want to cry. She had done enough crying in the past days, she now needed to get a grip on herself. She kissed her husband on the forehead.

"I'll be back later." She assured him.

She was about to step outside the room when Booth called her name. She spun around immediately.

"Yes Booth?"

"As soon as I'm better and that Riley and I are out of this hospital, I promise I'll straightened out my life and be the husband you deserve."

"_If_ you and Riley get out of the hospital." She corrected him.

Booth shook his head.

"_When_ we get out of the hospital."

Temperance felt a smile tugging at her lips. She nodded before turning around and leaving the room.

Booth laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes.

A couple of hours later, Booth was being transferred in his daughter's room.

* * *

**Okay peoples :-) Only a few chapters left (four to be exact). All I have to say is hang in there and keep reading and reviewing! I love hearing from all of you, especially my regulars (you know who you are) and I'd like to remind the anonymous readers of my stories (the ones who don't have an account here), you can still review and tell me what you think of the story since I accept anonymous reviews. :-)**


	13. My Addiction

**A/N: Well I'm back but I'm not sure for how long. It's exam time at school and I will be busy for the next week (I have four exams next week) so in-between studying I decided to update. Hope you like it. The end is near. :-(**

* * *

In the far distance church bells were ringing but even through the closed window, Booth could still hear them. He closed his eyes, enjoying the melody of them. He was pretty sure it was the first Sunday when he didn't go to mass since he had started gambling again and he promised himself that the second he was setting foot out of this hospital he was going to go.

He tried getting some sleep. He felt exhausted but the sound of his daughter's respirator and heart monitor prevented him from getting some shut-eye.

He had been moved to Riley's bedroom the previous day after Temperance had asked for him to be transferred. She found it ridiculous to have to go back and forth between both rooms when the neighboring bed in her daughter's room was empty. And Booth had to admit, it was better this way. Maybe he wasn't able to sleep but at least he could keep an eye out for his daugher.

Her condition had detoriated, once again, after two weeks of illness. She was once again hooked on a respirator for she couldn't breathe on her own. Her breath was labored even with the machine and Booth could hear the springs in the mattress as the five-year-old's entire body shook. Booth knew she was awake and, from where he laid, he could see her eyes closing every second or so and open immediately after. He immediately began to feel helpless and he turned his head away, unable to look at her anymore. He tried to drown the sound of all the machines in the room but found that he couldn't. He was scared. Terrified. Terrified that the end was coming for the both of them.

The little boy in his daughter's class had finally succumbed to the disease a couple of hours earlier after being sick for close to three weeks. Riley's teacher's condition was quickly aggravating as she stepped in the third and last phase of the illness and the doctors feared she was on the verge of passing away also.

Tests had been conducted on both father and daughter but Booth didn't need them to know that Riley was well in the third phase and that he was pretty close of falling in it himself. The doctors were preoccupied by his coughing and he could see the worried looks they wore on their faces when they thought he wasn't looking. He just wished that they'd stop hiding and simply tell him what he needed to hear: that he was slowly, but surely, dying.

A soft knock at the door brought him out of his reverie. He turned to the door to see Temperance standing in the doorway. She was giving him that forced smile again, the one that made him wish she'd just stop pretending everything was alright.

"You have visitors." She announced.

Her voice was bizarre, which made Booth frowned.

Temperance stepped aside to let in two dark blonde heads and three adults. Booth felt his heart stop beating for a second. There, in his room, stood his two sons, sister and parents. All of them wore masks and hospitals jackets.

_It's about time._ Booth thought to himself.

His eyes immediately went to his father. By instinct of being reprimanded or simply because he was the first one on his left, he couldn't decide. Nevertheless, his eyes fell on his father. Dark brown met lighter brown. Lighter brown wore a cool armor. Booth looked down at his younger son.

"Lukas!" He tried to say, cheerfully. "Come see Daddy."

Lukas turned to his grandfather who nodded. He then picked him up and placed him carefully on the bed. Booth brought up his hand and ran it through his son's hair.

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

"I'm good."

His voice was muffled by the mask but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Have you been a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Uh-huh." Lukas replied, nodding slightly.

His eyes immediately settled on his sister on the other side of the open curtain and as if sensing his look, Riley slowly turned her head towards him. Their eyes locked for a few seconds and Lukas felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't quite figure out what it was. It felt a whole lot like fear but Lukas was sure that wasn't what it was. He tried smiling but found that his lips weren't cooperating. He turned back to his father.

"Riley..." Was all he was able to say.

Booth coughed lightly.

"Isn't doing too well. She needs a LOT of rest."

Lukas nodded. He felt an arm grab his and drag him off the bed.

"Come on, Lukas." His aunt told him, picking him in off.

Sea set the child down on the floor.

"We'll get something to eat, okay? Maybe Grandma could come too?"

Judith nodded. She leaned forward and kissed her son on the forehead before squeezing his hand lightly. With one look to her husband that told him not to mess things up, she followed her daughter and her grandson out of the room.

Awkwardness immediately fell onto father and son the second the door closed behind them. Booth immediately turned his gaze to his daughter and his father fell onto the floor. A minute or two passed before Marceus finally cleared his throat.

"It's quite the situation you have there, son." He said, his voice betraying the nervousness he felt.

Booth turned to his father and nodded.

"How are you holding up?"

"I've been better. I don't feel extraordinarly great but I can't complain either. I could be worst. I could be like my daughter."

He paused for a split second.

"The doctors say that she doesn't have much time to live. She's entered the third phase of the illness and her fragile body can't take much more."

Tears welled up behind his eyes but Booth didn't want to cry in front of his father. Anyway, crying never solved anything. He just had to come to terms that his daughter was slowly dying and that he was too. Thinking that he wouldn't have to live without his daughter cheered him up a little. He was being utterly selfish. He knew it but he couldn't care less.

"How long? Do they know?"

Booth shook his head.

A full minute passed by once again before either man spoke.

"Listen, Seeley. About the money. Don't worry about it."

Booth chuckled sarcastically.

"How can I not worry about it? My wife hates me because of it, my parents are mad at me. It's torn our whole family apart."

"To be honest, Seeley. You kind of knew that before today. It's not the first time that's happened."

Booth glared at his father.

"And you really think I didn't even thought of that while I was gambling that money? Do you even know what it is to have an addiction? Because I'll tell you what it is."

Anger boiled in his veins and Booth was forcing himself not to raise his tone. After all, he was in a hospital and his sick laid beside him, listening to every word that they said. He could hear a change in the sound of breathing behind him. She was listening intently and she was beginning to feel some stress. Booth wanted desperately to make her feel better but he just couldn't hold in what he was about to say. His father had _never_ supported him in his addiction. Never. And it was time to tell him so.

"An addiction becomes so much part of your life that you find you can't define yourself without it. It becomes part of your identity. It becomes the solution to your problems. It relaxes you even if just for a little while. Then the stress hits you in the face once it's all done. You play money, you have fun. You win or you lose, it doesn't matter at the time. But then when you have to go home empty-handed, you feel guilty. You can't sleep. You get stressed and scared that someone is going to find out. You start lying, you borrow money from people to pay off your debts. You're so stressed that when someone offers you to play cards for money, you say yes because you know it'll relax you. Then the cycle starts over.

That's what my life has been since I've started gambling again, a _fucking _vicious cycle that I can't get out of no matter how hard I try. I have urges to play that I have to control and sometimes I'm able to but nobody cares about that. All you guys ever care, all _you_ ever cared about is the money I owed you. The progress I made didn't matter because I still owed you money. It was the same back when I was with Rebecca and it's the same today."

Marceus looked away from his son, the glare in Booth's eyes too strong for him to bare it. He knew his son was right. His whole definition of an addiction worked perfectly. He used to smoke and he remembered taking twenty years before being able to stop. He didn't know whether or not smoking could be compared to gambling but the way his son made him sound, he guessed it was pretty much the same.

He stared at his granddaughter on the other bed, so petite and so fragile in her big hospital bed. She seemed to be drowning in pool of white cotton sheets, tubes and wires. Her pillows were twice the side of her head. He could hear the shallowness of her breathing, the machine monitoring her heartbeats, the respirator pushing air into her lungs. Her eyes... closed? He turned back to his son.

"Seeley..."

"No, listen Dad. Nothing you will say right now will get through to me. Just leave, okay? I think it's the best for the both of us."

Marceus shook his head.

"No, Seeley, you don't understand. It's..."

Booth leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Just leave, Dad."

He heard his father sighed, frustratedely.

"Seeley, it's Riley. I think she's fallen back into a coma."

Booth's eyes immediately snapped open. Sitting up in his bed, he looked over at his daughter. From his bed, he could see her small eyes closed. He turned back to his father, panic coursing through him. In an instant, he was jumping out of his bed but his knees, weak from the illness and from inactivity, immediately buckled under him and Booth collapsed on the ground, hitting his head painfully hard on the metal bars of the bed's railing. Stars immediately appeared in front of his eyes.

He was beginning to black out when he felt a strong pair of arms grabbing him and trying hard to lift him up.

"Help yourself, Son, for crying out loud!" He heard from his father.

His voice seemed to come from a far distance. Booth tried to shake the darkness that engulfed him away and found that he couldn't.

He wasn't sure how he could to stand up and climb back in his bed but he did. And the next thing he heard before passing out for the door bursting open and footsteps racing around the room.


	14. Saying Goodbye

**!!! WARNING !!! A box of tissues might be needed. You have been warned. **

**A/N: The ... are put in the text to show where Booth had to pause to catch his breath.**

* * *

Everything had happened over the night. Riley had fallen once again into a coma during her family's visit, immediately causing a wave of panic throughout the hospital. Febril had claimed over twenty victims in the past two weeks and all were worried that the little girl would soon become part of that statistic. 

Then Booth had followed. The doctors blamed his well detoriated condition to the stress of his daughter's coma and the fight he had had with his father the previous day. But whatever the real reason was, the effect it had on Booth was undeniable. He had joined his daughter at death's door. Pale as a ghost, breathing with the help of a respirator and unable to leave his eyes open for more than ten seconds. The bump on his head from his fall throbbed in pain, making the situation even more unbearable than it already was.

And so it is how Parker found his father and sister as he walked in the room on this beautiful October afternoon. Rebecca had agreed to let him miss an afternoon of school to go visit his father. So here he was. And he couldn't feel more uncomfortable.

The door opened slowly to let a tall for his age boy walk inside the room. Booth turned to the sound of the door and couldn't help the smile that spread over his face.

"Hey Par… Park…" He tried to say.

But Parker stopped him.

"It's okay, Dad. You don't have to talk."

Booth sighed but Parker was unable to determine whether it was from frustration or from relief.

An awkward silence fell on the room. Parker knew he was supposed to visit his father to exchange some last words but he found that he couldn't. The words caught in his throat and his head would be begin to spin just at the thought of losing his father. They had always been so close despite the fact they didn't see each other often. His father had given him a new brother and sister whom he loved very much. Temperance and Seeley had become his new family. He loved his stepmother very much even though she made him clean his room every time he left to go back to his mom's. But now, if his father died, and his sister for that matter, all contact would be broken between them.

A sound reached the young boy's ear and he immediately turned back to his father.

"What did you say, Dad?"

Booth took a deep breath.

"Come... here."

His voice was breathy and Parker could hear each painful breath his father took while talking.

Half-scared to death, he walked over to the bed and perched himself on it.

"You're dying." Parker finally found himself able to say.

Booth shook his head.

"I'm... I'm not... dying."

Booth winced in pain. Even talking hurt like hell.

"I'm not going to die."

Parker swallowed.

"How do you know?"

Booth took another deep breath.

"Because I prom... prom..."

Booth sighed, frustratedely.

"I promised Tempe I wouldn't."

Parker nodded, unsure of how promising something to Temperance would change things.

The boy glanced briefly at his little sister.

"She'll be fine too." Booth assured him. "She's a fighter, just like her mother."

"Nobody has survive Febril, Dad. How can you be so confident?"

Booth took a deep breath which resulted in a couple of coughs.

"Sometimes Parker, you... you just have to believe."

Parker felt tears sting at the back of his eyes and, forgetting everything he had learned about not crying, he threw himself in his father's arms.

"I'll miss you, Dad."

Fighting the urge to cry himself, Booth weakly wrapped his arm around his son.

"I'm not... going... anywhere."

* * *

Everything felt unreal to him, just like every time he walked in the hospital. The walls seemed so tall, the ceiling so high, the lights so bright and there was this weird smell to this place that he didn't like. The entire building was cold, the walls reminded him of the ones in the bathroom at his school. They were made of stone and were white. 

Whenever his mother walked in the building that they called a hospital, she always fell silent. Her eyes would darken and her lips would form a tight line. He didn't like seeing his mother like that. It scared him. It scared him because he wasn't quite sure what was going on. He knew that his father and sister were really sick and that they were probably going to die. He wasn't quite sure what dying meant but he had a feeling it had to do with falling asleep for eternity. But what happened after that, he didn't know.

His running shoes were squeaking on the floor as he followed his mother to his father's room. His mother had told him he needed to talk to his daddy but Lukas didn't understand why. He had a feeling it had something to do about dying. But he didn't need to talk to his sister and that confused him. So maybe dying wasn't the reason.

The hospital room was quiet when they walked in, his mother and him. She immediately picked him up and placed him beside his father on the bed. One look at his father scared him and he became even more frightened when his mother walked out and closed the door behind her. He felt like going after her, to beg her not to make him stay with his father, alone in his room. But he couldn't find any words. They got stuck in his throat.

"Lukas."

The young boy jumped, startled. Even his daddy's voice was different. He really didn't like it.

Lukas slowly turned to his father.

"Yes, Daddy?"

His voice was shaky and he hoped that his father didn't know he was scared.

An arm wrapped itself around him and pulled him down. Frightened, he let his father pull him down beside him.

"Do you... do... do you remember... last summer?" Booth asked, each breath becoming harder and harder to take.

Lukas nodded.

"We went fishing." Lukas replied.

"Yup. Two days with my little buddy."

Lukas smiled.

"Remember the... the... b... big fish we caught?"

"Yeah! It was sooo cool!" Lukas said, getting all excited at the memory of that trip. "It was wiggling a lot and it soaked us."

Booth chuckled and Lukas relaxed in his father's embrace.

"Then we w... went for a hike in the forest."

"And we went swimming." Lukas reminded him.

"And we went swimming." Booth agreed.

He sighed.

"Next summer, we'll go back. Just you and me."

Lukas smiled.

"And we'll catch another big fish." The young boy said as he snuggled against his father.

Booth nodded before lowering his head and giving a quick kiss on his son's head.

"Yeah... next summer." Booth whispered as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Booth opened his eyes to find his room empty once again. He turned to the window to notice that the sun had already set. He sighed, sadly. He had wanted to watch the sunset tonight. Although he hated to admit it, it might have been his last one. 

A soft knock on the door brought him out of his reverie. He slowly turned towards the door and watched as it opened to let his wife in the room. He saw her glancing briefly at their daughter in the other bed before pulling a chair beside his bed and sitting down.

Booth smiled at her.

"Hey..." He said, softly.

He slowly reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness. He felt his heart squeeze at the sight of them. It pained him to know that she was feeling sad, especially since it was because of him.

"I'm glad you came."

Temperance nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Don't... worry... about it. You have a ch... child to take care... of."

"Lukas is really worried about you."

"I know."

"Everyone is."

"Even you?"

He wasn't quite sure why he was asking her this question. After all, it was obvious that she was worried about him.

"Yes."

Her voice was shaky and Booth could see the tears threatning to fall from her eyes. He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

They stayed just like this, in complete silence, both of them lost in their thoughts. And they had been like this for a while when Temperance's emotions finally exploded.

"You have to get better, Booth." She said as tears began to fall freely from her eyes.

"I am. I will, Bones."

"I'm not ready to see you go."

"Sssh." Booth replied, rubbing circles over the top of her hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't supportive of you. I should have been more patient, more loving, more..."

"You've been perfect, Bones." Booth interrupted her. "You've been... everything I... hoped you would be. You're a ter... terrific mother. Riley and... Lukas are lucky to... have you."

More tears trailed down her cheeks. Her head was already beginning to throb and she felt dizzy. This was _not_ how things were supposed to end for them. It wasn't even supposed to end at all. She had never really believed in eternal love but what she had with Booth had partially changed her mind about that. He was no doubt the love of her life, the one who had turned her life upside down by giving her two beautiful children, who had convinced her to get married even though she didn't believe in marriage. Of course, their marriage had been far from not being a bumpy ride but, she had to admit, it's what had made life more fun and never dull for them.

But now, things were changing again. He wasn't saying it but everyone knew he was dying. And so was Riley, her baby girl. Her free hand instinctively went to her stomach. But Riley wasn't there anymore. She couldn't protect her of the evil of this world anymore. She listened to the heart monitor behind her. The constant sound told her Riley's condition was stable. Bad, but stable.

"She'll be okay... too. Don't... worry... about her."

Every word were quickly becoming harder to say. Booth took a deep breath.

"She's your... daughter. She won't... give up on life so... easily."

"It's her second coma."

Booth closed his eyes.

"She'll be... f... fine."

Feeling his grasp on her hand loosened, Temperance immediately panicked.

"Booth?"

But when he didn't respond, she became more frantic.

"Seeley, Honey, please say something."

"I... love... you."

Temperance let out a small yelp.

"No, Booth. Don't close your eyes."

Booth slowly opened them before closing them again.

"I'm tired... Bones. I'll just... sleep for a... while. St... st... stay with me... please?"

Temperance nodded. She watched with a blurred vision as her husband fell into a deep slumber, slowly joining his daughter in the mysterious realm of coma.

* * *

**Two more chapters! I'm really going to miss this story:-( But I have a surprise for you all.**


	15. I'll Be Fine, You Can Let Go

**A/N: Okay sorry again but tissue box will be needed for the second part (and perhaps the first and maybe the ending) of this chapter. You have been warned!**

* * *

She felt numb. She felt like the only thing she was able to feel was emotional pain. She just sat on her couch, staring at the wall in front of her. She didn't need a mirror to figure out how she look. She knew that her eyes were bloodshot and she was pretty sure her tears had left trails on her cheeks on their way down. She had spent the past hours crying, unable to find the sleep she desperately needed. The house felt too quiet without her family around and a part of her kept reminding her that, from now on, things would always be this quiet.

She still couldn't believe that her husband was in a coma. He had joined his daughter in this mysterious state that not even doctors can explain properly. A bit more than twelve hours had gone by since she had left the hospital. Twelve hours she knew she should have spent sleeping. But how could someone sleep when their loved ones were on the verge of passing away?

She had only laid in her bed, her empty bed, and stared at the ceiling, waiting for that fateful call from the hospital telling her that her husband and her child had died. The call hadn't come but Temperance didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared.

She didn't know what she would do if she were to find herself being a widow. She was pretty sure that she would never let anywhere close to her again, emotionally that is. She would live the rest of her life taking care of Lukas until he was old enough to take care of himself on his own. After that, she wasn't sure what she would do. Her work seemed to be her only option.

She was lost in the dramatic scenarios of what her life would be after Booth and Riley's death when the doorbell brought her back to reality. Getting up, she rearranger the robe she was wearing and walked to the door.

She was surprised to find her best friend on the front porch, two cups of coffee on a small, cartboard tray.

"I thought you might have liked some company." Angela said, a sympathetic smile plastered on her face.

The smile simply irritated Temperance.

"Not really." She replied truthfully as she stepped nevertheless to the side to let her best friend step inside the house.

The two women walked to the living room and sat down on the same couch Temperance had vacated only seconds ago. Angela handed her her coffee.

"How are you feeling?" She asked after Temperance had taken her first sip.

Temperance shrugged.

"How are Booth and Riley doing?"

"The doctors said that their conditions are stable. That's why they sent me home."

"Did you get some sleep at least?"

Temperance shook her head.

"Sweetie, you have to sleep. You've been up for the past forty-eight hours worrying. You need to rest."

"I can't, Ange." Temperance replied, choking up. "Every time I fall asleep, I dream about them dying."

A few tears rolled down her face.

"I don't... I don't want them to die. I'm not ready for that."

Angela nodded.

"Have you ever thought that maybe _they_ were ready to go?"

Temperance looked up at her best friend, obvious confusion in her eyes.

"Bren, nobody is _ever_ ready to see someone they care about die but sometimes it's just the best thing that could happen to them. Booth and Riley are suffering right now. They are so tired that their brain just decided to shut down for a while.

You want them to stay sick because you're not ready to see them go. Nothing in the situation you all are in is about you. It's about _them_ and what's best for _them_. And if death is the best thing that can happen to them, then maybe letting them go is the only thing you can do."

Temperance swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"So you're saying I'm being selfish?" She asked in a small voice.

Angela sighed.

"I'm saying that you've done everything you could possibly do and that now their future is up to them."

Temperance looked down, ashamed of what she had been feeling the entire time. Her best friend was right. Nothing was about her in this. She wasn't the one who had caught the illness, she wasn't the one laying in a hospital bed in a coma. She was just Temperance, the woman who had two of her relatives in a coma.

She looked down at her wedding ring. She couldn't believe what that metal band represented. It represented the life she had led for the past six or seven years. She had promised Booth to love him until death seperated them but she knew that she'd continue to love him even after that. But did Booth know that? Was he only hanging on because of her? She knew he'd do anything for her. Did that include fighting a disease he had no chance of overcoming? How about Riley? Was she doing the same thing? Children often did stuff because they think it's what their parents would want.

She needed to talk to them. Coma or not, she had to see them.

Temperance found herself bolting from the couch.

"I have to go to the hospital." She announced as she walked out of the living room.

"Whoa, why?" Angela replied as she quickly got to her feet.

Temperance was already gathering her things to leave when Angela joined her at the front door.

"I need to go see them."

"Sweetie, they won't even know if you're there. Just stay here, get some sleep and you can go see them later today. Besides, visiting hours have not even started yet."

"For the relatives they have." Temperance replied as she opened the door.

Angela opened her mouth to reply. Temperance cut her off.

"The doctors think people in a coma can still hear everything going on around them. It's a long shot, I know, but it's just something I need to do."

Angela could only nod. Seconds later, Temperance was closing the door behind her.

* * *

She was really beginning to hate the quietness of the hospital room and she found herself wishing that this would soon be all over so she wouldn't have to set foot here one more time. Her eyes immediately went to her daughter and she knew that she would have to start with Riley. 

Grabbing a chair on the way, she settled herself beside her daughter's bed and took the petite hand in hers.

"Hey Riley, it's Mommy. I feel doing this but there are some things I didn't have the chance to tell you because you fell asleep before I could say them."

With her free hand, Temperance wiped the first tear gutsy enough to trail down her cheek.

"I just wanted to say that I'm very proud of you. You knew from the beginning that you were different from the others but you never gave up. You taught your dad and I to believe in you. You taught us that it wasn't because you were different than the other kids your age that you couldn't do the same thing as them. I remember the first time you rode your bike. It took you less time than Lukas to figure out how to find your balance point. I was so proud that day of you that day, Rye.

I miss hearing you laugh."

Two and three more tears fell.

"I miss hearing you scream when your daddy is chasing you around the house. I miss hearing you call me mommy. I miss holding you in my arms when you're sad and kissing your injuries better when you're hurt. I'll miss all of that about you, Riley, amongst other things. But you don't have to hold on just for me. In your little life, you taught me more about the world and myself than anybody else had done. I'll be okay, Riley. We'll all be okay eventually. It'll take some time but we'll get there. I just wanted you to know that. Mommy won't be mad if you let go, Sweetie. She won't be less proud of you because you gave up for the first time in your life. There's nothing you can do that will make me stop loving you. Just... just remember that."

Temperance let a few more tears trail down her face before sniffling and wiping them. Getting up, she took one last look at her daughter. Through her blurry vision, she was almost sure that she had seen tears in her daughter's eyes. But as she blinked, she found that the vision had gone away. Squeezing the young child's hand gently, she then turned around to her husband.

Taking his hand in hers, she spent a few seconds remembering how his skin felt against her fingers. She looked up at his sleeping form. He almost looked peaceful and, if it weren't for the tube under his nose and the IVs in his left arm, Temperance could have sworn that he was only taking a nap.

"Seeley, it's me."

She used his first name because using his last one just didn't seem appropriate.

"The doctors said you can hear me. I'm not sure what to believe because past experiences taught me that it's possible, yet there's no proof that you can _really_ hear. Coma is such a complicated thing."

Temperance almost swore she heard her husband sigh.

"Sorry." She said, knowing that she was beating around the bush and that he hated that. "I know we already said our goodbyes but I feel like we haven't talked long enough. There are still so many things I would like to say to you but I can't anymore."

Temperance chuckled as the waterfall turned on once more.

"I can't believe how much I have been crying over the last few days. I don't even think I've ever cried this much in my entire life. But I guess that's what happens when you let yourself care about someone."

Then, looking at him tenderly, she added:

"I love you _so _much, Seeley. You're the first person to have always been there for me. You've never given up on me even when I was being unreasonably analytical or when I hid behind my work to avoid my feelings. You opened up a whole new world for me and I know that you were proud of that. I was proud of me too, even though I never told anyone.

I just want to say that I've forgiven you and that you don't have anything else to prove to me. Not that you ever did but you seemed to think the opposite.

I know I've been selfish, telling you to hold on because _I _didn't want you to go. I talked to Angela and she gave me a new perspective on our situation.

What I mean to say is that if you want to let go, I will never hold it against you. I know you're tired. I understand that and I respect it. Angela said that it's up to you to decide whether you survive or not. Whatever you decide to do, I'll be backing you 100. Isn't that what our relationship has always been about? I had your back and you had mine. All the way.

I don't want you to worry about me. I'll be fine. Lukas will be fine. Parker will be fine. I promise not to seperate them. I'll let Parker visit any time he feels like seeing his little brother. I know that's what you'd want."

She looked up at the clock. The hand was slowly gliding to eleven. She had officially gone forty-eight hours straight without sleep. She felt her eyelids grew heavier. Maybe she ought to go home and sleep for a while.

"I have to go." She told her husband, almost reluctantly.

Bringing his hand to her mouth, she kissed it softly.

"I love you."

She got up and walked to the door. Just before she set foot in the hallway, she turned to take a one last look at what had been her life for the past seven years.

"I meant every word." She whispered before walking out for good.

* * *

The light was shinning brightly as Riley stepped in her father's embrace. 

"You can let go, Rye. I'll be there to catch you."

His voice seemed to be coming from far away. Riley looked up and both brown eyes locked.

"I'm not going anywhere." Booth added.

He pulled his daughter closer to him and clung to her like a lifeline. The light was growing brighter and he found himself squinting. He could feel Riley's little arms holding his legs tightly, just like the time she had gotten lost at the grocery store and had found him, minutes later. She had clung to him for a full minute, crying uncontrallably.

The light was now burning his eyes and he could tell the end was near. He felt himself being pulled away. By and away from what he couldn't say. All he knew is that whatever was going on would soon be over.

"Daddy?!" Riley screamed.

Booth could tell his daughter was scared.

"Sssh. It's okay, Riley. I'm still here."

The light was so bright that Booth was forced to close his eyes. He was surprised when a warm feeling spread throught his body. He felt himself relax for the first time in weeks. He felt surrounded by peacefulness, something he hadn't felt in a while. He smiled at the fuzzy feeling. He wasn't scared anymore.

He slowly opened his eyes. In front of him yet far away, a little girl with long brown hair was staring back at him. All dressed in white, the only thing missing from her attire was a large pair of wings. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Then, total darkness.

* * *

The ringing of her phone pulled Temperance from her much needed slumber. One look at the caller ID woke her up completely. 

"Hello?" She said, hoping to sound calm despite her heart racing in her chest.

"Mrs Booth? This is Dr. Symmes, your daughter's doctor. I need you to come down here."

* * *

**If enough of you beg me, I might just post the final chapter tomorrow morning. It's written and all. See "What She Thought She Didn't Want" for the minimum begging I need to post quickly (just kidding!).**


	16. Better Days

**Disclaimer: Forced to do one here. I don't own the song "Better Days" by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

* * *

Life has this way of working that I'm not quite sure I understand. It throws you curve balls and you try to learn from them even though, sometimes, it's hard and you just end up making the same mistake again. Fortunately for me, I didn't. I learned from my mistakes. And as we are all sitting down, some of us on the floor, some of us on couches, watching Temperance unwrapping little Brina's presents, I find myself getting lost in the background music playing in our living room. 

_And you ask me what I want this year_

_And I try to make this kind and clear_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Riley and I were the first ones to survive Febril, soon followed by multiple others. Everything happened so quickly. One minute we were in a coma and the next, we were waking up, at the same time. It's like we weant to wake at the same time. I turned to her and Riley smiled at me. That's when I knew everything was going to be alright this time. Three or four days passed before we were able to be released from the hospital and a couple more before we were back on our feet for good. Let's just say it didn't take long for things to go uphill for us.

_Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_

_And desire and love and empty things_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

We all went back to our jobs and schools. Things were back to normal when, a couple of weeks later, I came home from work to find Temperance sitting on our couch in the living room, a strange look upon her face. I stepped in the room, unsure of what was going. Her eyes staring at me in the blueish way they do were beginning to scare me but that fear soon vanished when a grin spread over her face. In an instant she was up on her feet and I felt her colliding with me. She pulled me close to her and I could do nothing more than do the same. I could feel her heart racing in her chest.

"I'm pregnant!"

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

I don't remember much about that night except that it didn't take long for the words to sink in my mind. I lifted her up and spun her around. I was so happy. After all we had been through, a new child was truly a blessing for us. It was our second chance at starting a family together, a better one based on frienship, trust and love. Not that our family hadn't been like that before but let's just say it could have been better. Our marital problems had taken a toll on our kids. Today, I'm happy to say that things are different.

_And it's someplace simple where we could live_

_And something only you can give_

_And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive_

We moved out of our home a few months later. We felt like we needed a new home to start our 'new' life. At first, I wasn't fond of the idea before we found a really nice house in Winchester, Virginia. We moved in when Temperance was six months pregnant, giving us plenty of time to decorate our new baby's room.

We decided not to find out the sex of the baby because, you know, it's more fun that way. We did try picking up names but none of them sounded perfect for this baby conceived in such a dramatic period of our lives. Temperance did like the name Anthony for a boy (since we never got around to naming our 'other' boy) and I liked Zoey for a girl. So I guess we had settled for these names before the birth.

But when, three months later, Temperance gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Zoey just didn't seem like her name. She didn't look like a Zoey. We try coming up with some names while in the hospital but the poor thing ended being called 'Baby Girl' for two more whole days, until we brought her home.

"What's her name?" Lukas had asked us.

"She doesn't have one yet." Temperance had replied as she watched our baby girl sucking on her breast.

"How about Brina?"

We all turned to look at Riley, who gave us an innocent look. I frowned. Why did that name sound familiar? I turned back to my daughter and tilted my head to the left. Somehow, and for a reason I couldn't quite pinpoint, a warm and fuzzy feeling spread through me and Brina just seemed the right name to give her.

_And the one poor child that saved this world_

_And there's 10 million more who probably could_

_If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

So, a couple of weeks later, little Brina Zoey was being baptized. Brina: Celtic name meaning protector. Zoey's meaning: life. Even to this day, even after two years, I think that Bryn (Brina's nickname) was sent to us to protect us. For some reason, I feel like she is the reason Riley and I are still alive today. Like, from her mother's womb, she protected our lives. She made sure we got better and didn't leave too early for heaven. She wanted to have the chance to meet her father and her sister.

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

I've stopped gambling and paid back my dad. I officially gave him my last cheque earlier today as a matter of fact. It was a long road but I'm happy to say that it is all over now... for good. My father has forgiven me and, from the look I can now see in his eyes as he beams at my daughter, I know he's more than happy to have a second granddaughter.

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_

_And somehow stop this endless fight_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

I really feel like Febril was the best thing that could have happened to our family. Looking back on it, anyway. I got a new daughter and a new faith in life out of it. It's made me stronger than I've ever been, emotionnally and psychologically anyway. My immune system was damaged, of course, by the disease and I catch colds easier than before. But it's the only downside.

"Daddy! Look what Bryn got!" Riley squeals from beside me.

Riley is happier than she's ever been since we've moved to Winchester. She _finally_ goes to the same school as her brother. She's in a regular class (with help on the side, of course) and I think it's the best thing that could have happened to her. She's made more progress in that class than she's made in three years in a special ed class. She's discovered this new confidence she didn't have before. Nobody knows where it comes from but at times, when she runs in waving her corrected homework excitedely, a look passes in Temperance's eyes. It's like she knew it already. Riley and her also share this new bond that certainly wasn't there before.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a teddy bear!"

I chuckle because Riley seems more estatic about the bear than Brina is. But that's what's special about Riley. She gets worked up so easily in things and it's contagious. With her, things are always extraordinary. It makes me miss being seven years old. Oh my, she'll be turning eight pretty soon. Time just flies by. Of course, she doesn't act like she's eight years old. I think that she'll always be a bit less mature than the other kids her age. But it'll make her special.

The last box has been unwrapped and we are all sitting on the floor, almost drowning in colorful wrapping paper. Brina is busy examining the new ball she got from my mother. She throws it on the floor and starts laughing out loud like what she did is the funniest thing in the world. Her laugh echoes in my head even after she stops laughing.

She turns to me and smile. Her little baby blue bow on her head in her light brown hair makes her look adorable. She has her mother's eyes without a doubt. There's just something about her that makes me think I've seen her before. Every time I look down at her, I feel like I've known her for longer than just a year. Like I had met her before her birth.

"Do you want to go see Daddy?" Temperance asks our daughter. "Come on, go see Daddy."

I smile. I just love being 'Daddy'.

"Come see Daddy." I say, motionning to her to come to me at the same time.

And it's then that my daughter chooses to surprise us. Getting on her knees, she then uses her hands to pull herself up. I watch in amazement as Brina makes her first steps. Slowly, her arms extended at her side for balance, she makes her way to me.

"Oh my God Seeley! She's walking!"

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

I laugh out loud and reach forward to catch her. Brina collapses in my arms just as the song comes to an end.

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

As I turn her around so I can look at her face, I can't help but think how this song truly applies to us. Maybe tonight a world isn't begin for _us_ but it's certainly beginning for the precious princess in my arms. She's walking and she's chosen her birthday to do so. What a way to start her second year into this world.

As for the rest of us, we'll be just fine because we've found our better days.

* * *

**Well I just want to say thank you for reading. I've really enjoyed writing this story and torturing all of you! (I know I'm evil!!) The surprise was not actually this chapter but was actually that the adventures for this family isn't over. I got another idea for a Booth family story. I'm not sure when I will be posting it since I have other stories going on at the moment and I want to finish those before I start the new one. So most likely in January we'll have a brand new The Booth story.**

**Again, hope you liked this story. I'm never mean so all of my stories have happy endings. How many times do I have to tell you guys?? lol**


End file.
